


Assigned

by WaxRhapsodic



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bottom Charles, Character Death, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Relationship, Happy Ending, Kidnapping, Love Triangles, M/M, Mpreg, Obsession, Past Abuse, Past Domestic Violence, Past Miscarriage, Pregnancy, Size Difference, Slow Build, Threat of Abortion, Top Erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6741475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaxRhapsodic/pseuds/WaxRhapsodic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian Shaw has a plan to take over the world, but he has time, no need to rush and ruin the planet with nuclear attacks. Yes he'd survive, but there's no guarantee for anyone else, even other mutants. So he decides to build a program to grow the mutant population. Whether they like it or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a not for profit fan work all of the characters and properties mentioned herein belong to their respective owners.

Charles woke slowly, struggling to string two thoughts together through the pounding ache in his head. For a moment he was terrified that he’d gone blind, so deep was the darkness that held him. He couldn’t feel anything beyond the grinding vice clamped around his mind.

His telepathy was a dull thing, nearly out of reach. Like clutching at an out of reach item, only able to brush it with your fingertips. He pressed harder, gritting his teeth through the pain to try and sense the formless someone’s surrounding him.

He heard garbled voices softly from far away and bit by bit the pressure on his mind eased until he risked cracking his eyes open flinching even in the dull light that lit the small room.

He was lifted slightly as a hand brought a glass to his lips, he gulped greedily at the water, not taking the time to question who was granting him reprieve.

This all felt like a dream, he couldn’t remember how he’d come to be here. Couldn’t remember leaving his lodgings at Oxford. Had there been an accident? When? How? His head throbbed in sympathy with his roiling thoughts.

Nothing made sense.

The glass was taken away once he’d drained it twice and he was settled gently back onto the bed.

“Dr. Xavier?” a woman’s voice asked softly, “Or do you prefer Charles?”

He squinted up at a tall blonde woman with sharp blue eyes, scrutinizing him from above.

He gaped like a fish, certain that he’d never seen her before in his life, yet she knew his name. Perhaps it was because she was a telepath. He’d never met another like himself, but he knew what she was the instant their minds brushed.

She smiled as she caught the thought, “Neither have I sugar, now we haven’t much time before you have visitors,” she drawled, holding up one hand to stave off his questions. “Hold on now sweetheart, try not to panic but your telepathy is held back by the panels in this room. But I suspect you’re stronger than I am, can you feel anyone beyond these walls?” she asked curiously.

“Yes,” he rasped, voice long disused only somewhat relieved by the brief drink of water. “But not to read them, just to know someone is there.”

She blinked in surprise, “well you are strong indeed, when I’m in here it’s just me and you, darlin’ and I can’t get used to the feel,” she shrugged prosaically before stepping away from the bed to press a small button on the non descript bedside table that held a pitcher of water and the glass he’d drunk from a moment before.

Charles watched her silently, feeling the pressure of her thoughts, but unable to read them through the refracted lens of her mind. Or perhaps his? Had the accident damaged his telepathy? His brain? How long had he been out? He began to panic in earnest at the thought of having lost his ability or slept through years of his life.

“Calm down suga’ I got more than one trick up my sleeve,” she winked conspiratorially then shimmered into sparkling diamond for a split second, luminous under the fluorescent lighting in the sealed room.

“Glorious,” he murmured, awed by the duality of her mutation, one aspect seeming to have nothing to do with another. He instinctively repressed thoughts of his own physical mutation; it had brought him nothing but pain and certainly hadn’t proven as useful as a diamond shell. He wondered absently about the blood anomalies that would appear under a microscope if Miss… _Emma Frost_ , he plucked from her mind, would consent to a study.

She laughed, a musical, tinkling sound that held a bitter edge.

“You are a smart one, then again, she did tell us that,” she murmured absently, “And strong too if a dose that large is wearing off already.” She gave him an appraising look, laced with something like approval.

She? He frowned, ready to voice the question when he felt several minds approaching along the corridor with a purpose.

He tensed which Emma picked up on immediately, “Incoming?”

“I believe so yes,” she stiffened as well, mouth drawing into a thin line, “keep those wits about you and your mouth shut,” she whispered as she leaned in, helping to move him into a seated position with pillows stacked behind him.

 _Why? What’s going on? Who is she?_ He thought desperately as she arranged the sheets around his legs.

 _You’re about to meet The Boss, and well. I don’t want to ruin the surprise._ She thought dryly in response as though the surprise was nothing to look forwards too.

He jerked his gaze away from her blankly sympathetic face to the door positioned at the foot of his bed as it swung open to reveal, “Raven!” Charles gasped, jerking forwards in shock, she in all her blue glory, stood framed in the doorway flanking a tall man with pale eyes and sharp cheekbones, there was something odd about his mind that Charles couldn’t place. Opposite Raven stood a red man with a tail, Charles blinked at the men, pushing their oddities to the back of his mind to focus on his sister.

 _Sister?_ Emma asked silently, raising a surprised eyebrow.

“Charles!” She rushed into the room and pulled him into a tight embrace, “I’m so glad to see you!”

“I’m glad to see you too, Raven. What’s happened? Was I in an accident?” he asked, knowing in his gut that the explanation was neither so bland nor benign.

Her whirring thoughts and guilty mien gave her away in a heartbeat; “Not exactly…” she began slowly.

“Raven dear, why don’t you introduce us to our guest?” The man _Klaus Schmidt_ asked with a slippery smile.

She flinched slightly and stood, still holding Charles’ hand tightly in one of hers, “Charles, this is Sebastian Shaw and Azazel,” She gestured to each man in turn; Charles hid his surprise at the name change. Sensing the glee the other man felt at the discomfort the women felt in his presence, he made an effort to hide his own.

“Sebastian, Azazel, this is my…friend, Charles,” she said softly with a loving smile. She squeezed his hand gently and lifted his hand to her lips to brush against her knuckles in a tender kiss.

He felt his heart sink at the _love/hope/desire_ blazing in her mind. They’d been through this before, but she never accepted no as his final answer. He’d even felt guilty relieved when she’d gone touring on the continent alone to allow him to prepare for his dissertation in peace. He would never see her the way she wanted him too.

He had often wondered if it was an aspect of his physical mutation that drew him to admire the masculine over the feminine. He’d revealed his secret to her in hopes of finally getting her to understand the hopelessness of her love for him. Instead the knowledge had inflamed her belief that they were perfect for one another, and he could see now that his hopes that she would meet someone else and move on were unfounded.

“Charles, welcome, welcome. We’ve all heard so much about you from Raven here that we just had to meet you in person,” Shaw/Schmidt gave another hollow smile.

“As you can see, you’re among family here. We’re all mutants, I can see how intrigued you are to see Azazel, and you must be wondering what I can do.” He gave a mockingly paternal laugh that made Charles’ skin crawl. “All in good time, my boy. In the meantime you should know that we work together to keep our kind safe. We have a goal, a _reachable goal_ of mutant allegiance and eventual domination,” Charles blanched at the term, at the memories that rose in Shaw/Schmidt's mind at the reference to the Third Reich. His stomach turned at the knowledge that he was meeting with a Nazi who intended to carry out what he’d begun in the camps.

Shaw/Schmidt frowned at his reaction, “naughty boy, reading my mind are you? Emma?” he gestured towards a medical cabinet in the corner and she made quick work of preparing a dose of medicine.

She stepped forwards with a syringe and a genuine sounding, “Sorry Sugar.” Before swabbing his arm and injecting him with a clear solution the immediately sapped what little strength he’d regained in his brief time awake.

Shaw/Schmidt waited until she was done before continuing, “now Charles, or should I say doctor? I’m not a _Nazi!_ ” he laughed as though the things Charles had seen in his mind were mere trifles not to be concerned with. “They were _human_ , and thought they were better than _other humans!_ You’re a man of science doctor, that makes no sense! We on the other hand are the next step in evolution,” Shaw/Schmidt gloated.

Charles struggled to focus even as the minds around him became muddled and his head swam with nausea.

“Raven,” he mumbled weakly, ~ _please~._ But he didn’t know what he meant to ask for.

“Charles, just listen, Sebastian has a plan for the world, where none of us will have to hide anymore,” she said eagerly, earnestly in a way that made Charles’ skin prickle up in fear. Surely she hadn’t told-

“Ah yes, _hiding_. Something that our kind knows all too well,” Shaw/Schmidt had really gone into orator mode at this point. “Something Raven tells me, tells us, was long a point of contention between childhood sweethearts,” he said sadly.

Raven squeezed his hand tightly and refused to meet his accusing gaze.

“Well, no more! In the new world order there will be no hiding of mutations mental or otherwise! Oh Charles, you must be breathing a sigh of relief to learn this! To finally be free, to be at home amongst your own kind!” He clapped his hands together once, loudly, causing Charles and Raven to flinch at the sharp sound.

“But there is some bad news that comes with the plan. You’ll want to pay close attention here, Raven.” She stood straighter, gripping his hand like a vice, she looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Charles felt the deep twinge of fear spark in her chest, but there was nothing he could do to soothe it.

“Yes?”  she asked cautiously.

“Charles, are you still with us? Yes? Good boy. Now how many mutants are born per human you may ask? Well, not very many I can tell you that. But that’s alright! We’re just getting started as a new species! Given a little incentive we’ll be quite fleshed out in just a few generations.” He beamed proudly at the pronouncement.

Charles would have given his left leg for the full use of his telepathy to free himself and Raven from the clutches of this madman.

“Charles,” Raven said into the silence, seeming confused. Through their physical link he could feel her waiting for the other shoe to drop. She had known about Shaw/Schmidt’s plan up to this point, it had something to do with why she’d brought him into this. “Charles, Sebastian wants to start a-a program of sorts. Mutant couples making more mutants for a better future for us all. And with your mutation and mine, we can _finally_ -”

“Ah ah ah,” Shaw/ Schmidt cut her off with a sorry shake of his head. “I’m afraid the good Dr. Xavier is not meant for you, my dear,” he said softly, seeming genuinely contrite.

She jerked around to face him sharply, “What?! But you said-“

“I said we’d _try_ and we did, dear but you don’t produce viable sperm. You are biologically-in all the ways that count- a woman, or a sterile man,” he chuckled to himself, “much like your friend here.”

Charles blushed at being called a woman. At being called sterile. He'd always wondered and now he knew. It was a low blow to his already injured pride.

“But…but…when? Why didn’t you tell me?” She stammered, clearly shocked.

Klaus/Sebastian tsked in irritation, “Just a few days ago, but by then you had already sold us on the importance extending an invitation to such a powerful telepath and one who can bear children as well! Just think! If he’d been a proper man I may have had to pair him with my dear Emma.” He pulled her close with an arm around her slender waist. Emma showed no outward reaction.

Charles’ heart was pounding. His worst nightmare had come true. What was going to happen to him? To them? He felt swamped in Raven’s despair as she wondered for the first time what she had gotten them into and if there was a way out.

“Sebastian,” she began, moving to stand between Charles and the other occupants of the room.

“I truly am sorry, pet. But there is cause for celebration! You do produce viable eggs! And such a beautiful mutation should be passed along, yes? Well, I feel the same about my strong right hand.” He slapped a firm hand onto the tall red mans shoulder.

He’d been silent apart from the introduction where he’d spoken with a heavy Slavic accent. His mind was bizarre, not like Shaw/ Schmidt’s but its own special kind of strange that Charles found more than a little off putting.

Now he held out a clawed hand to a pale, shaking, Raven. “Come, we have been assigned,” he said flatly, though not without a flicker of prurient male interest that got Charles’ hackles up.

“Wait,” he said weakly, struggling to sit up from his reclined position. “Wait, she doesn’t want this, _assignment_ this is ridiculous,” he panted heavily, fighting the pull of the medication dragging him back into oblivion.

Raven turned to him, yellow eyes shimmering with unshed tears, “Oh Charles, I’m so sorry,” she gasped as Azazel apparently tired of the delay stepped forward and grabbed her arm.

“Wait-“ Charles and Raven called at the last moment as the two simply vanished. He stared into the dissipating smoke in shock. “It’s not just his appearance, he’s a teleporter!” Shaw/Schmidt announced happily.

Charles slumped back onto the bed, exhausted and stunned by the day’s events.

“Let’s leave our boy alone Emma, he needs his rest and we need to work on our own role in the plan,” he winked at Charles lasciviously as Emma raised a sardonic eyebrow but made no comment.

Charles fell back asleep as they left the room, hoping against hope that this had all been some terrible bizarre dream brought on by too much studying and not enough sleep.

He never would have thought he’d prefer presenting his thesis again over anything else. Then again he hadn’t calculated for a megalomaniacal madman hell bent on world domination.

~~

Erik frowned at the metal lock on the door; it gave a half hearted rattle. There was some kind of suppressant in his blood that weakened his mutation to party tricks. Apparently he’d finally met and exceeded Schmidt’s expectation of his strength and now needed to be contained.

He laughed bitterly at the thought that the other man couldn’t make up his mind about what he wanted from Erik. Though he doubted that was the case.

Schmidt always had a plan. Erik had been horrified to wake up in his custody once more with the worst headache of his life to top it off. It had been the worst of his nightmares come true. Except there had been no torture, no pain. Schmidt or _Shaw_ as he was now calling himself, to avoid facing charges of war crimes Erik suspected, treated him as an old friend.

He had his own room, regular food, clothes. And suppressants. Any time he tried to escape the teleporter simply brought him back, or the telepath put him to sleep and he woke up dosed so heavily he could barely move.

Why would a mutant advocate even have created such a serum? Erik had often wondered and even once asked after another failed escape attempt. Schmidt had amicably patted him on the head and simply said, “All in good time my boy.” Before continuing to expound on the world he wanted to build. The world he wanted Erik’s help to build.

He was disgusted at the thought. He’d heard enough of Nazi rhetoric to recognize it in this man. This man who’d killed his mother not because she was a _Jew_ but because she was _human_ he’d explained as though that made all things right.

Erik thought back to the humans who’d treated him after the war. Doctors, nurses, soldiers.

Now he knew he wasn’t alone. Not nearly. He looked back on his life with wonder. Had he crossed paths with others like him? Wondering if they were alone? Hiding amazing abilities out of fear and shame? It was a sobering thought.

He wholeheartedly approved of the aspect of Schmidt’s plan that brought mutants together for protection and even procreation. Though he did believe that part should be voluntary, call him old fashioned.

He winced at the memory of Shaw explaining his arbitrary assignment program that seemed to be made up of childish wondering ‘ _I wonder what would happen if those two had a baby!’_

He’d been terrified that he’d be assigned to the telepath and she’d be able to force him, but she seemed to have some sort of arrangement with Schmidt that he wanted to know nothing about.

He settled back in his room, listening to the muffled world behind the door. There had been a lot of commotion since last night and he was deeply curious about what Schmidt was up to now.

Had he kidnapped someone else? Or possibly recruited? Though Erik had no idea how anyone could listen to Schmidt’s insanity so soon after the Second World War.

He paced back and forth for a time, restless, unable to reach his mutation beyond feeling the faint hum of metal instead of the comforting pull that had grounded him since puberty.

Erik felt sure that something was coming, an uncomfortable sense of foreboding flooding his system as the hours passed.

The time for his lunch delivery approached and with the metal of the tray he felt an icy mental tap from the telepath. She had some affinity for him he suspected. She always held her poker face and never defied Shaw, but she gave him a heads up when _The Boss_ as she called Schmidt was intent on paying him a visit, like now.

He schooled his face into a mask of indifference and sat back on the bed just as the door swung open revealing the gleaming Aryan couple.

Erik felt his stomach turn at the sight of them, but a childhood of deprivation had taught him to eat when food was offered. He never knew when Schmidt would lose patience with his refusal to join his cause and begin his old techniques again.

 _Pay attention this concerns you_. Emma snapped in his mind, bringing his attention back to the tray she was offering.

Schmidt- _Shaw_ , Erik reminded himself. The man hated to be called Schmidt and he didn’t want to be on his bad side, not when he was so clearly wired.

“Erik my boy! I have great news!” He began happily once Erik made a show of starting on his lunch. “Emma here tells me that you admire and respect my plan for mutant superiority. Erik choked on his bread and gulped a swallow of water at that.

“Don’t be like that Erik, there’s no harm in letting me know you admire me. I’ve always looked at you as a son my boy. I want you to know that," he said sincerely. 

Erik frowned and took another slow bite at Frosts’ miniscule shake of her head.

“I have great news of two more matches! Our dear Azazel is even now celebrating his match with the lovely Raven,” Shaw beamed like a proud father.

Erik nodded slowly, though he felt sorry for her. Azazel was a merciless killer; to be assigned to him would be a hardship. She was young and beautiful and during their few brief meetings she’d come across as painfully naïve and overly sure of her worldliness.

She was in for a rude awakening. It was hard for him to feel pity for any willing recruit of Shaw’s, but for Raven he would try.

“Now, I know you had a soft spot for her, but we have someone else here who’s just perfect for you.” He said, eyes gleaming with madness

Erik’s blood ran cold. He’d been assigned. He swallowed thickly, “Who is she?”

Shaw clapped with glee, “that’s the best part my boy! Emma told me of your proclivities. You are quite the continental are you not? Enjoying pleasure where you find it?” he chortled.

Erik glared at the telepath who stared back coolly, entirely blank. He felt a prickle of unease.

“It would be a shame if you preferred one or the other but you don’t do you, Erik? No matter, we have a young man with a hermaphroditic mutation that we plan to make full use of. And make no mistake Erik. We will make full use of him.” He turned serious in an instant as though sensing Erik’s refusal on the tip of his tongue.

“You’ll be taken to meet this young man and then you decide if you’ll welcome him to our community or if he can join Emma and me in the master suite. I have a hankering for telepathic progeny, you see?”

“He’s a telepath as well?” Erik asked curiously, wondering exactly how young this poor man was. He didn’t sound like a recruit.

“Yes, Raven said he was quite strong but Emma assures me that she’s the stronger of the two.”

Erik felt his heart sink at that, he’d been hoping the other man might be his ticket out. He decided to play the hand he’d been dealt and nodded, “I’ll meet him. We’ll talk.” He agreed tersely.

The line of Emma’s shoulders relaxed. Erik wondered if she was protective of the young man or simply eager to keep her place in Shaw’s good graces.

Excellent. Finish your meal and we can go, he should be waking again soon?” he turned to Emma in question.

“Yes, the dose was only enough to knock him out for a few hours,” she gave him a bland smile.

“That’s my girl; let’s introduce Erik to the… mother?” Shaw laughed, “Well one has to be the mother yes? The mother of his children.”

Erik felt his heart sink as the metal faded further from his senses. The mild dose that was in each meal taking effect. He’d have to see if the telepath had better luck hiding food. He’d simply been forcibly dosed and missed two meals each time he tried to return his plate with food left on it.

“Alright Erik, all done?  Let’s meet your assignment.”

~~

Erik was floored, and immensely relieved that the gorgeous man sleeping on the plush double bed was unconscious so he could have his sexual panic in private.

Of all the things he’d imagined, someone unattractive, some hybrid creature Shaw was exploiting, someone impaired or underage. That would be just like Schmidt, to try and force Erik to- but no. He’d have killed any child before letting Schmidt have his way with them.

Besides, Frost would have warned him of that.

Instead he was presented with a slender, pretty young man in his early 20s with a scattering of freckles over his otherwise creamy skin. He had full red lips and delicate features with thickly lashed eyes to match his dark, silky hair. Erik's heart raced as his fingers ached to touch.

No wonder Raven had been smitten. She said they’d lived together. He wouldn’t have made it a week without ravishing the beautiful young thing on the bed. He was so slight; Erik would love to see him stretched around his prick.

His cock pulsed at the thought. He’d been celibate through the long months of his imprisonment and his lack was making itself known.

He panicked and paced, turning his mind to other things, Nazis yet to be found. Escape plans, now including Charles. He couldn’t leave him to Shaw. The thought of that monster mounting the drugged young man filled him with blind terror.

He had to explain it to Charles in a way he’d understand. They had to agree by the time Shaw came to check on them or Charles would be beyond his help. Like his mother. Like Raven. Erik exhaled shakily at the thought.

He quietly wondered if it would be kinder to kill the younger man before he ever awoke to this nightmare. But Erik selfishly, cravenly didn’t want to be alone in this anymore.

If this guy was as smart as Raven said he was, they should be able to work out a functional escape plan and make a break for it. They could figure out their next move once they were back to civilization.

Just then he felt a warm zephyr brush his mind. The telepath was awake.

And eyes that blue simply weren’t fair.

~~

Charles woke slowly once more, heart rate spiking as he felt a powerful mutant very close, and very clearly. Everything beyond a few square feet was still a muted blur that chaffed against the edges of his mind.

He snapped his eyes open only to hiss and slam them shut again as the light stabbed his retinas like a thousand knives.

 _Hello?_ He asked cautiously. Not wanting to frighten the other man but desperate for a drink of water. Then again Shaw/ Schmidt had said they were all mutants’ right?

“Yes,” said a mellow, gently accented voice, “We are all mutants here for what it’s worth,” the rooms other occupant said from his side. He must have approached at Charles’ gasp of pain and hazily projected thoughts.

Then blessedly there was water, as much as he could drink, room temperature so he wouldn’t bring it back up.

“Thank you my friend,” when whispered when he’d had his fill.

“Friends are we?” the other man asked dryly, causing Charles to blush a light red at the feeling of derision and self loathing emanating from the other mutant.

“I didn’t mean to offend,” he said opening his eyes once more only to gape at the most handsome man he’d even seen outside of the movies.

He was tall with auburn hair and verdigris eyes. He was dressed simply in what appeared to be surgical scrubs. They fit loosely but the muscled strength of his body was clear. He had thin lips and a strong jaw covered in the beginnings of a ginger-brown beard. Charles shifted slightly on the mattress, pathetically thankful that the serum they’d injected him with prevented him from becoming outwardly aroused.

“I’m flattered you think so,” the other man _Erik Lehnsherr_ said gently with a broken smile. “That may make this easier on you.”

Charles felt his heart sink, was this man his-

“Assignment, yes. I’m sorry Charles. I’m told you’ve been here for less than one day and if they’re dosing you this heavily I can guess that you’re not here of your own free will either.”

“Either? You’ve been abducted?” Charles asked anxiously. Surely if they were both unwilling, this mad plan of Shaw’s could gain no traction.

“Yes, from Rio de Janiero. I don’t know exactly how but I suspect the telepath and teleporter work in tandem to knock out and abduct,” he shrugged helplessly.

“Emma and Azazel yes?” Charles asked carefully.

"Yes," Erik hesitated before continuing, “I don’t know if you’ve heard but your girlfriend had been assigned to Azazel. I’m sorry.”

Charles grit his teeth and looked away from the other man, trying not to hate Raven for getting him mixed up in this mess. Goddamn it why couldn't she accept that he’d never see her as anything other than a sister?

“Oh, _sister_? That’s not what she told me,” Erik gave him a strange look as he responded to his messily projected thoughts.

Charles flushed angrily and tried to get a hold of his abilities so as not to keep bombarding the other man with his every passing thought. “She’s adopted, but she’s been in love with me for years. Even after I told her…well. Fat lot of good it did me,” he groused tiredly scrubbing a hand through his thick chestnut hair.

“I’m sorry, Charles.” Erik said again commiserating fully with the younger mans predicament. “I have no intention of forcing myself on you if that’s your concern but we may have to play along, at least for the time being.”

“Forcing me?” Charles whispered softly, paling not at the thought of intimacy with the handsome man, but at the confirmation that he’d been examined while unconscious and that his secret was out. He felt suddenly short of breath and embarrassingly close to crying.

“Please, Charles. May I call you Charles? Please stay calm; you’ll just make your headache worse if you become upset.” Erik said sounding slightly panicked.

Charles forced himself to calm down and take deep, smooth breaths once he realized the other man was reacting to his projected emotions.

“I’m sorry, Erik. I usually have better control than this,” he said shakily.

Erik gave a humorless chuckle, “I’m sure you do. These circumstances don’t put any of us at our best.”

Charles conceded the point with a small nod.

“More water?”

“Yes, please.” He drank gratefully and stayed calm once he was done, “Do you have any idea where we are?” he asked the other man curiously.

“The mountains, well a valley really. I have reason to believe we are in Central America. Each time I’ve tried to escape I’ve seen a bit more terrain, but never any sign that anyone other than Shaw’s people have lived here for years.” He said bitterly.

“Here?”

“It looks to have been a small town, now conveniently abandoned. I don’t know if Shaw killed the residents or paid some dictator for the rights to this land. Probably both,” he finished morosely.

“So we’re pretty far out then?” Charles asked, heart sinking at the thought. No chance of notifying the local police if there were none nearby.

“Very far, and the temperature plummets at night,” Erik agreed solemnly, seeming pleased with Charles’ questions. He asked about it.

“I’m just relieved not to be the only one looking to escape anymore.”

“Two heads are better than one,” Charles agreed with a weak smile.

Erik hesitated again, “Raven was bragging about you for weeks. About your thesis and how young you are to be finishing your PhD.” He began tentatively, aware of the sensitive topic of the other mutants adopted sister.

“Yes, well. I think it may be an aspect of my telepathy but I’m really quite bright about some things,” he shrugged self consciously even as he secretly hoped that his handsome fellow prisoner might be impressed with him. He desperately longed to take a peek into the other mans mind and find out if the attraction he felt was mutual, but his control was still not at its best and he didn’t want to risk alerting the other man to his presence.

Erik nodded thoughtfully, his mind whirring along at a clip,  smoothly functioning like the inner workings of a handmade clock. The rhythm of his mind was as soothing as the organization was intriguing. Charles rather thought he’d have been infatuated based on Erik’s mind alone, with or without the handsome packaging. Though it certainly didn’t hurt.

He took the time Erik was lost in thought to study the other man in earnest. He truly was an exemplary specimen of a man. Charles once again entertained the notion that this was all some elaborate dream concocted by his subconscious where he shoved all his true sexual desires whenever they arose.

He made love to women, and even enjoyed it after a fashion. After all, sex felt good. But he envied them at the same time. He’d seen into the psyche of an endless variety of people, certainly enough to know that his personal desires aligned more with women than men.

Women tended to fantasize about tall, handsome, muscular men who would fuck them more harshly than they’d ever admit to wanting.

Charles had the shameful habit of picking up women who’d had previous encounters with men that fit his own sexual proclivities. He’d play through their memories of their former lovers as he took them in mimicry of that passionate act.

As he imagined himself in their place.

He wasn’t naïve, he was aware of the existence of some portion of the population that was attracted to their own sex, and some, like Erik, who were attracted more to aesthetics than gender, but he'd had little hope of finding a male partner who accepted him as he was.

He’d always thought he’d be able to hide his mutation with a bit of mental trickery and marry a woman, father children, and push his shameful lust to the back of his mind until it was of no consequence. Now he knew that wasn't an option.

Sterile. The word echoed in his mind. Now here he was; fantasy and nightmare combined to create his reality.

For all the good it had done him, he’d steadfastly ignored the dreams of being held down and mounted by a sturdy man with a thick cock, being filled with his seed. The fantasies of getting pregnant. He subtly eyed Erik once more. God, he was getting hard. And wet. He shifted in place and tried to think of other things. Erik noticed his preoccupation and returned to his side.

“Charles, I need to show you something,” he said with a slight frown.

“What is it?” he asked breathlessly, never having allowed himself to be so close to a man he was attracted to.

“A memory, can you see it? I know Emma can but she said you’re not as strong as she is.”

Charles frowned at that, “She told me I was stronger than her by a long shot, That her telepathy can’t extend beyond this room at all.”

“And yours can?”

“Yes, a bit. We’ll have to see how well once the medicine wears off.”

Erik seemed pleased at the news, “Alright then, look into my mind.”

Charles did, and pulled back almost immediately with a horrified gasp, “What was...? Why did-you were the boy?!”

“What boy?”

“In Schmidt’s mind? That was you? But how?”

“I needed you to know what sort of man he really is, I wouldn’t have shown you that if I’d known you’d already seen it in his mind,” he said apologetically.

Charles felt a shiver run down his spine as he took in Erik's tense body language.

“Why did you need me to know that, Erik?” he asked fearfully.

“Because I don’t want you to underestimate him or how far he’s willing to go to get what he wants.”

“Does he still…?”

“He hasn’t, not yet at any rate. But I wouldn’t put it past him.” He said softly before shoving another memory towards the young telepath.

Charles blanched pale beneath his freckles, “He wants telepathic offspring. Why? Oh god I’ll have to _join them?_ ”

“Only if we don’t come to an agreement. I was all set to refuse, damn what happens to me. Damn his schemes but you’re here as a captive as well and I can’t in good conscience leave you to his… attentions,” he said seriously. His mind was sealed like the hull of a ship. Thoughts held close.

Charles shivered at the intense look in the older man’s eyes.

“Thank you for thinking of me, I’ll agree to an arrangement with you, on the agreement that we find a way out of this place and somehow stop this insane plan.”

Erik quirked an eyebrow at that, “As to this plan, it’s not _all_ bad.”

“You must be joking right?” Charles asked flatly.

Erik waved his concerns away offhandedly, “but we can discuss that at another time. First things first, how are you at hiding food?”

“Pretty good, honestly. My step father was big on withholding meals for the slightest infraction,” he replied without thinking. Then blushed at what he had revealed.

Erik’s lips tugged down into a frown, but he said nothing to the allusion to Charles’ less than pleasant childhood.

Charles cleared his throat nervously, “Why do you ask?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I can’t do this, Erik. I think I could have stopped him but I’m not sure. I’ve never been so scared. Just watching and being unable to do anything.” He broke off, pressing his face against Erik’s chest and curling into his warmth.
> 
> Erik gave a humorless chuckle, “That’s pretty much how most people feel all the time,” he said softly.

Erik sat on the edge of the bed, silently watching Charles attempt to push past the lingering haze of the drug and the metal alloy panels that lined the room. He’d been trying for nearly an hour before he collapsed back onto the pillows with a huff.

“I can’t, I mean it’s getting a bit clearer but I can’t even lift surface thoughts much less check on Schmidt’s whereabouts.”

“Shaw,” Erik corrected immediately, not wanting to see Charles get on the bad side of the genocidal megalomaniac.

“Right, it’s just that some of his former friends still call him that, I guess he still thinks of himself by that name from time to time,” Charles explained wearily, half heartedly rubbing his temples in an effort at soothing his lingering headache.

Erik perked up at the news, “Former friends? You mean Nazi sympathizers?” he asked, trying and failing to hide his interest judging from the look Charles gave him.

“I suppose I shouldn’t ask just what you were doing in Rio, should I?” he countered dryly.

The taller man simply shrugged and turned the conversation to the nature of evil. He was pleasantly surprised by the young professor’s arguments towards faith in humanity, including mutant kind of course.

Erik had to concede that Shaw and his recruits evidenced that the dark side of humanity had not evolved along with their extraordinary abilities.

“So people just have a propensity for human experimentation and genocide?” he finally asked to cut off Charles’ rambling explanation of in-group out-group prejudice taken to the extreme.

The younger man gaped at him for a moment, before his eyes went distant, instantly putting Erik on the alert.

“He’s coming,” he whispered in a frightened hush, reaching for Erik’s hand in an instinctive search for comfort.

He not they. Odd. He always had Emma at his side, and would certainly want her present when dealing with another telepath. The unexpected was never good when it came to Shaw.

Erik shifted to place himself squarely between Charles and the door, holding his small hand tightly in his larger one.

 _Follow my lead; everything will be all right,_ he assured the telepath, as always ready to die each time he faced the energy manipulator.

Charles swallowed convulsively, trembling as the other man drew nearer the door. Erik watched his pupils dilate in fear as the door swung open and Shaw stepped inside.

He didn’t envy the other man his ability to look into Shaw’s mind and had often wondered how Emma could live in such close quarters with his tormenter, but he doubted she had a proper reason. Or one that Erik would accept.

“Hello boys, how are we getting along?” Sebastian asked cheerily, pulling the door closed behind him.

Erik tightened his grip on Charles’ hand, reminding himself of his reasons for working with this monster.

“Fine, Charles understands the importance of mutant superiority and we are both willing to do our part for the future of our kind,” Erik said levelly.

Shaw watched him closely before peering around him to look at Charles, “Is this true doctor? You’ve come to see things our way so quickly?” he chuckled. “Well, Erik is _awfully_ handsome isn’t he? I’d have him out recruiting if he could be trusted. Then again you’re very handsome yourself, or should I say pretty?”  he smirked at Charles’ outraged blush. Before turning conspiratorial eye to Erik.

“Is that what swayed you Erik? Eager to get started now that you’ve seen your assigned partner?” he laughed aloud this time, shaking his head and continuing his monologue. “Azazel was just the same way; he was barely willing to wait until we reunited Raven and the good doctor here.

Erik felt Charles’ flinch at the mention of his sister’s ongoing violation.

“Oh, don’t look so heartbroken my dear boy,” Shaw cooed to Charles. “Erik will make it all better, won’t you son?” He clapped Erik on the shoulder lightly, nearly dislocating it in the process.

He sucked in a sharp breath at the unwelcome contact, “Yes, we’ll be fine,” he hissed through the haze of pain radiating from his wounded shoulder.

“Unfortunately until Charles can be trusted or we have a portable means of blocking a telepath this will be your shared room for the time being. I’ll have your things brought over, Erik. Dinner time soon. Eat up. You’ll need your energy.” He gave them a lascivious wink.

“The doctor will be in to see you in the morning just to make sure things are progressing. I _wish_ I could trust you Erik, but you so love to foil my plans.” He gave a soft laugh and graced Erik with a fond look that never failed to make his hackles rise.

Charles gripped his hand tightly, “ _He’s imagining killing you and forcing me now, next to your corpse_ ,” he cried in Erik’s mind. Feeling the rising tide of rage that threatened what little hope they had of making it out of this situation alive.

Erik swallowed the feeling and gave Sebastian a tight smile, “We’ll see him in the morning,” he said as calmly as he could manage, patting Charles lightly on the leg.

Shaw held perfectly still for a moment, watching them with shrewd eyes. Never had Charles felt more like prey at the mercy of a predator.

“Good boys, I’m glad to see that we’re all on the same page,” he clicked his heels in a quick bow and quit the room with another bright grin aimed at the two of them.

Charles released sigh of relief a few moments after the door closed and Shaw made his way down the hall. “He’s entirely mad,” he trembled violently at how close Erik had come to death just moments before.

“I know, I know, but he’s gone now,” Erik soothed him in a hushed whisper, smoothing a hand down his spine to calm his trembling.

“No, he was so close to-on a whim, just,” he looked up at Erik with bright tear filled eyes. “I can’t do this, Erik. I think I could have stopped him but I’m not sure. I’ve never been so scared. Just watching and being unable to do anything.” He broke off, pressing his face against Erik’s chest and curling into his warmth.

Erik gave a humorless chuckle, “That’s pretty much how most people feel all the time,” he said softly, remembering his childhood in the camps. The crippling, helpless fear that had held him captive from his mother’s murder until his expertise with his powers enabled him to bring down the main crematorium and flee in the ensuing chaos.

Charles gasped against his throat, “Oh, Erik. My friend.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t think I projected that,” he murmured into the telepaths thick hair.

“No, my abilities are stronger with physical contact,” he mumbled embarrassed by the violation. But Erik stopped him from pulling away.

“May as well stay, we’ll have to be closer than this shortly,” he said in an attempt at a joke that fell sadly flat.

Charles didn’t reply, just settled back into Erik’s embrace with an air of resignation that lit the metal benders anger once more.

Shaw was an unstoppable force of destruction in his life. But he wouldn’t let him destroy Charles, or taint the future of mutant kind. He strengthened his resolve to find a way to kill Shaw before the other man snapped and killed him in a moment of pique.

“We’ll find a way out, Charles. I promise. Alles es gut,” he whispered as the telepath soaked his thin shirt with frightened tears.

~~

Moira came awake all at once, but her training prevented her from letting on that she’d regained consciousness.

She kept her breathing steady and listened for signs of any other occupants in the room.

“No use, pretending, suga’ I can hear you’re awake,” a woman drawled in a deep southern accent.

Moira winced at the echo of the words in her mind before her eyes opened and she sat up without consciously deciding to.

She gaped at the gorgeous blonde sat across from her, how had she done that?

_I’m a telepath darling, and you flew too close to the sun._

Moira gasped in surprise, “So there _are_ people with special abilities? I knew-“

“Yes, you knew, you were right, and you got caught. Now tell me, just what were you planning to do with this information?” she asked coldly, cutting her off mid sentence.

Moira felt icy fingers inch along her spine and realized this woman was sifting through her thoughts and memories like so much fluff. She flushed angrily at the violation and didn’t think to lie.

“I’m sure you’re aware that I work for the United States government. I have an initiative planned to recruit people with special abilities for government and military service,” she said stiffly.

“How noble of you,” the blonde said mockingly, crossing one leg over the other.

Moira felt at an extreme disadvantage dressed as she was in unfamiliar scrubs and sitting on a bed in a windowless room.

“You’ve been our guest for some time now and we’ve run some tests. Lucky girl you won the genetic lottery,” the woman’s some took on a pitying edge that frightened Moira more than anything had so far.

“Perhaps not so lucky in the end. We’ll just have to wait and see,” she shrugged and stood to leave. “Don’t try anything, I’ll be watching.”

She strode from the room without looking back, but Moira could still feel her presence like a chill hand pressed against warm flesh letting her know that she was being monitored.

That didn’t stop her from running through what she could remember in avid detail. How long had she been missing? Had she ever contacted Doctor Xavier? The last thing she remembered was packing for her flight to England.

How could anyone have even known of her plan? She’d only just taken the idea to her superiors after analyzing grainy footage taken from behind the iron curtain. They’d agreed, against their better judgment to let her run with the initiative. If she was wrong nothing lost, but if she was right and the Soviet Union had already harnessed people with special abilities, the results could be catastrophic to the nation and the world.

She lay back in the bed with a frown. She’d been vindicated, she was right. But to these people, she was just a human liability. Why keep her alive? Why kidnap her at all? A cold shiver of uncertainty ran through her that had nothing to do with the silent chill presence still lurking in her mind.

~~

Raven huddled on her side, breathing evenly in through her nose, out through her mouth. Azazel lay sleeping next to her, one arm thrown possessively over her waist.

She shuddered in relief when he turned in his sleep and released her from his hold. She hastily wiped her tears, mentally berating herself for giving in to them.

It hadn’t been her first time and he hadn’t hurt her. He hadn’t been rough, but he hadn’t been gentle either.

She sat shakily on the edge of the bed and tried to collect her thoughts. She couldn’t believe things had turned out this way.

Even now she should be making love to Charles. They should finally be showing their love in physical form. She frowned at the thought of one of the other men in the club being assigned to her beloved.

Then she remembered the look of betrayal on Charles’ face once Shaw let on that he knew about his physical mutation.

She could only hope he didn’t hate her now. But no, there must still be love there he’d projected his fear and worries for her until Azazel had taken her to his room and proceeded to consummate their assignment.

That concern proved that he still held some tender feelings for her. He’d been so happy to see her at first, she held on to that knowledge tightly in her heart even as she wondered how things had gone so wrong so quickly.

She’d agreed to be assigned, true. She still believed in the plan, in the assignment program and the political side of things as well. But personally she was devastated to have been denied her lifelong dream of being with Charles as they should be.

Perhaps they could still be lovers, if he could ever forgive her. Given time, which they had plenty of and with no risk of pregnancy…she trailed off wondering if he would agree. If Shaw and Azazel and Charles’ assigned would all look the other way.

These weren’t love matches after all. Perhaps exceptions could be made. Though she had wanted to bear his child, or have him bear hers. She’d wanted both for so long now; it was a hard dream to give up and she’d always been stubborn.

There had to be a way to help Charles see that they were made for each other and no man could come between them.

She rose from the bed on weak legs and made her way to the en suite bathroom to wash up, she had plans to make.

~~

Hank glanced up from his test tubes with a grim look. At least he’d managed to save Moira. Though he doubted she’d see it that way, she was alive. His mother had always said ‘where there is life there is hope.’

He could only hope that Shaw’s plan panned out and that mass murder remained off the table. He’d proven the usefulness of humans. He’d done his part; he frowned down at his feet. Their hideous appearance sparking his irritation.

He turned back to the suppressant serum he was still trying to perfect. If he could cure the side effects, nausea, vertigo, and headaches to list a few, he could use it on himself and still get his labs done.

He grimaced at his feet, wondering not for the first time if he should just leave well enough alone. His first few trials with the serum had been disastrous. He was lucky this version only had a few kinks to work out.

Of course with pregnant women…he trailed off thinking of recent studies that suggested that the mother’s life style could impact her unborn child.

He sat back slowly, a frown creasing his brow. Mutant suppressants on pregnant women trying to make mutant babies…not a good combo, the whole plan could fall apart _would_ fall apart if all of them gave birth to humans.

Shaw would likely kill them all, Hank included.

Unless… He grabbed his notebook and frantically began to sketch at design and plotting out an equation. There is an answer to everything; he just had to find it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys' relationship progresses, Emma is up to something, Raven is obsessed.

Charles settled back into the bed after a long, hot shower in the small attached bathroom set behind an unobtrusive door in the corner of the room.

His hair fell in damp curls around his ears and at the nape of his neck. He’d changed into an identical but fresh pair of scrubs that had been provided when a silent man that Erik referred to as Janos had arrived with Erik’s few personal belongings which mostly consisted of various pairs of surgical wear and soft shoes without laces.

Charles was more than a little discomfited by their windowless accommodations and loose attire until Erik explained that Shaw had been proud to have chosen this town because of this building in particular; apparently it had been a well renowned asylum for the mentally handicapped relatives of the rich and famous. Well appointed and out of the way so they couldn’t embarrass their loved ones.

 _It was large and easily converted to a prison_ he didn’t say aloud, but Charles heard clear as a bell. It had been hours since Emma had injected him and he was pleased to note that the medication seemed to move through his system rather quickly.

He felt better, stronger with every hour that passed. Mostly physically but his telepathy was almost entirely back under his control which was a great relief since his attraction to Erik was doing anything but diminishing during the long hours of their joint confinement.

He kept a tight rein on his own thoughts so Erik wouldn’t pick up on his steadily intensifying attraction. The taller mutant was clearly being held against his will. He’d even been willing to die rather than join Shaw/Schmidt’s plan.

He had been selfless enough to change his mind to save Charles; he didn’t deserve the emotional baggage Charles was bringing to the table with his pathetic infatuation.

The shower stopped and he heard Erik moving around in the bathroom, his heart rate jumped with nerves and anticipation. If he hadn’t secretly craved the touch of a man for so much of his life, he would have been ashamed of his own eagerness. Instead he was resigned to it and settled on trying to hide it from his unwitting partner. His heart leapt to his throat as Erik stepped back into the room, still slightly damp and shrouded in steam.

Maybe he could forgive Raven for this mess sooner rather than later.

~~

Erik steeled himself before stepping out of the bathroom, he’d debated getting redressed, well as much as he could in loose pants and a one size fits all top. He wanted to seem as unthreatening as possible.

He strongly suspected that this was Charles’ first time. Certainly with a man, but perhaps with anyone. Not an hour before he’d admitted to having turned 22 a few weeks before.

Erik had tried and failed to hide a grimace at the news. He wasn’t sure of the exact date, but he may well be 34 by now. He tried not to focus on the age gap and simply allowed himself to be relieved that Charles was an adult by any standard. And a genius at that.

However he was young, and ashamed of his mutation, and an unwilling participant in this whole mess. The fact that Erik was equally trapped somehow failed to help him feel better. He felt like a dirty old man chasing young tail.

He dressed in clean scrubs and ran the thin standard issue towel through his hair absently before draping it over his shoulders and stepping out of the bathroom.

The sight that greeted him appealed and repelled in equal measure. Charles had never looked younger or more alluring as he did settled in a nest of blankets, hair in damp curls and nervous bitten lips swollen and tender. Vivid blue eyes snapped to Erik as soon as he stepped into the room, stalling any retreat as it developed in his mind.

He couldn’t turn his back on Charles at this juncture, it would mean his death and he couldn’t abandon his people. Not again, the way he had in the camps, simply running to save himself the instant the opportunity arose. No, this time, he’d liberate the prison or die trying. At any rate he’d take Shaw with him.

But he couldn’t get ahead of himself; they had the night to make it through first.

He silently made his way over to the bed and pulled Charles into a deep kiss.

~~

Charles waited until Erik’s thought patterns evened out into a deep, dreamless sleep cycle before allowing himself to bask in the afterglow of their lovemaking. _Sex._ He shamefacedly corrected himself.

They weren’t in love. But to his relief and delight Erik had been anything but repulsed by his mutation, in fact the very nature of it had seemed to arouse him further. The warm glow of attraction emanating from his beautiful mind was impossible to mistake.

He’d caressed Charles and encouraged him to touch as much as he wanted. He’d put his mouth on him, on both sexes without hesitation.

He’d climaxed embarrassingly quickly, never having had anyone perform oral sex on him, fearing too much scrutiny on his private areas.

Erik had kissed away his stammered apology murmuring about how perfect and sensitive he was. He’d taken the time to prove it as well, finding his own release through their mutual exploration.

He’d been gentle and knowing, clearly an experienced lover he’d filled Charles with his seed twice before pulling him close and drifting off to sleep.

It had been everything Charles had never known he was missing. He was almost reluctant to break out of this place if it meant his interlude with Erik would end. He berated himself for his selfishness. There were others of their kind here, begin held and forcibly bred against their will.

There was a good chance his sister was in their number, she’d been horrified by her assignment before Azazel teleported her away. He had to make sure she was alright.

She must want to abandon this mad scheme after this mess; he just needed a moment with Raven to help her see reason.

He shifted onto his side, relishing the ache between his thighs where he could still feel stretched and tender. He pressed his legs together, relishing the sticky warmth still leaking from his quim, he wanted to remember every moment to hold close in the future once they were free and Erik was gone.

He settled back into the metal benders warm embrace and counted the hours until morning.

~~

Emma woke sated in her lover’s arms. She’d never had a happy life. She’d never been in love, not truly. But she suspected this might be it. She’d seen it in the minds of others. She felt it in her lover’s mind each time they touched.

She took a moment to kiss his closed eyes before leaving him to his rest. He'd certainly earned it with his exertions the night before.

She was due for another pregnancy test soon and could only hope it came back positive. She was more than ready to move on to the next phase of the plan.

For the first time in her life, the future looked bright.

~~

Raven waited just around the corner from the telepathy lined room, not wanting Charles to catch a glimpse of her mind in the brief time when the door was open.

Hank stepped out, clutching his black bag in one hand and a clipboard in the other. He was slightly disheveled and stumbled as he made his way down the hall.

She quickly shifted into the blonde form she’d used to recruit him into Shaw’s service. He’d never had any luck hiding his crush on her, but his attraction was somewhat diminished by her true form.

A fact that angered her more than a bit in spite of the fact that she didn’t reciprocate his feelings on any level.

He may as well be a human for all he respected his own mutation. He’d even offered her the suppressant serum ‘to see how she really looked.’ Worst of all, he’d discovered a reason to save humans from Shaw’s original plan of mass genocide. As if humans had any true use in their glorious society, he thought so small it was embarrassing.

If he wasn’t so bright they’d have no use for him. But smart as he was, he had nothing on her Charles. If he went missing Charles could easily fill his place in the organization. She held that thought for later. Imagining how happy Charles would be in Hank’s elaborate lab, it would be the best gift she could give him.

“Raven?” he asked surprised

She glanced up at the young scientist with a flirtatious smile; she hid her smirk at the way his eyes were drawn to her exposed legs. She did love mini skirts, they did half her job for her.

“Hank! How’s it going?”

“Fine, good, great actually.”

“I’m glad to hear it. I see you were checking on our new recruit,” she easily led the conversation.

“Oh, Dr. Xavier? Yes. I read his thesis you know. You were right, he’s quite brilliant,” he smiled and flushed as she looped her arm through his to hug it close to her breast.

“Oh I know, Charles and I go way back,” she tittered lightly.

“Right,” he pulled away slightly as if just remembering something, “Ah, actually I should be asking how you are, I heard about your assignment. Is…everything alright?”

She bit back a grimace at the surge of anger that flooded her veins, turning it into a simper. “Not exactly, I wish you’d told me I was being assigned to Az. I thought _we_ had a chance,” she lied.

Shaw liked to pair physical mutations yes, but she’d asked not to be saddled with the weak willed scientist. She wasn’t wearing a mask to bed in deference to his delicate sensibilities.

“Really, Raven? I did too,” he said with a sweet smile. She struggled not to roll her eyes at his pathetic crush and tried to bring the conversation back around to Charles.

“Would you like to come in? I can make coffee?” she looked around and realized they’d arrived at the door to his lab.

“Sure, you can tell me about your appointment with my dear friend this morning. Is he alright?” she stepped past him, intentionally swaying her hips to draw his gaze.

“Ah…yes. He’s fine. He and Erik seem to be getting along well, so no worries there.” he chuckled nervously.

She flinched at the name. Charles, _her Charles_ had been assigned to Erik. She remembered how his eyes would linger on tall, lean men with broad shoulders and strong jaws before he’d catch himself and look away.

She’d turned herself into one once, only to have him laugh and ask what she was playing at when she’d approached him at a bar.

He’d recognized her mind she later realized, no matter that he hadn’t looked to see her thoughts, he still knew her consciousness. It was only that knowledge that prevented her from shifting into Erik and trying again.

This was a problem, Erik was just his type. She clenched her fists in rage, feeling her scales ripple blue before settling once more.

“Raven?” Hank asked, sounding worried.

She turned to him, tears in her wide brown eyes and pulled him into a tight embrace that he returned tentatively.

“Are you alright? Did Azazel…? Do you need me to examine you?” he asked, concerned.

The question lit a beautiful idea in her mind, “Actually, yes. He’s a brute.” She wept, “I didn’t know how to ask, but if you don’t mind?” She whispered shyly.

“Of course not Raven, that’s what I’m here for.”

She smiled through her tears, at his blatant worry for her well being. Men were so easy to manipulate, it was really rather boring. All men but her Charles that is. She’d never be able to pull one over on him.

She shifted out of her dress to stand nude in Hank’s arms, “Please, Henry. Help me.”

~~

“My Dear Agent MacTaggert, you are one very lucky human.”

She sat still on the edge of her bed, held entirely alert by the madness lighting Sebastian Shaw’s eyes.

“Don’t you want to know why?” he goaded with a broad smile.

She flicked her gaze to the blonde who gave her a mental nudge to respond.

“Why am I lucky, Mr. Shaw?” she asked stiffly.

“Because you carry very special burden on your shoulders. You can save all mankind, agent.”

If possible she tensed further, “How can I do that?” she asked genuinely confused.

“Did you read Dr. Xavier’s thesis or did you just pass it along to your colleagues at the bureau?” he asked condescendingly.

“I read it _,_ ” _I even understood some of it_ , she though snarkily. Moira felt a spark of amusement from the blonde. _Emma_. The name appeared in her mind like she’d always known it.

Shaw caught her attention once more, “So then you know about the existence of the X-gene? Good, I would hate to have to explain it all to you. I’m not a patient man.” He confided, gracing her with another horrifying smile. “All you need to know is that while you do not present a mutation, you carry the gene and paired with a proper male mutant you have a very good chance of producing mutant offspring.”

Moira felt a cold shudder ripple through her, he wasn’t suggesting…

“Don’t worry; while you’re the first human to be included in our assignment program, I’m sure you won’t be the last. At least, not if your pregnancy works out,” he said as an afterthought.

“And if I don’t-”

“Don’t what?!” he snapped. “If you don’t comply you will be _made_ to comply! If you don’t bear a mutant child you’re useless to me and we’ll move on to the next carrier of the gene until it works! It _will work_ agent. The age of man is over, it is time for mutants to arise and take our place as the leaders of this broken world.”

“Why are you telling me this?” she asked, appalled by the plan he’d outlined.

“No point not telling you, I suppose.” He shrugged carelessly as he turned to leave. Suddenly them keeping her alive, letting her see their faces, know their plans. It all made sense.

She was never leaving here alive.

She felt a press of _calm_ , center her mind. And looked in surprise to the telepath, Emma. Who gave her a small smile and followed Shaw out of the room without a word. But the feeling stayed with her for a long time after, preventing her from falling into despair.

~~

“How many others are here?” Charles asked after his awkward and embarrassing examination by a doctor who looked to be his age if not younger.

“I don’t know. Only those who are here voluntarily are allowed to move about freely and they don’t say much unless it’s a pitch to get you to join their _club_.” Erik said derisively.

“You’ve never seen any other prisoners?”

“No, or if I have Frost erased it.”

Charles frowned at that. “I feel so many minds here, But I can’t read them. Most of them are relatively stationary.”

“Do you think prisoners outnumber the club members?” Erik asked.

“Perhaps, not that we can know for sure. Or what good it would do us to know at all.”

“It could do us a lot of good,” Erik said thoughtfully. “Are you comfortable skipping a few meals? I can eat your share and you can read any of them who come in and try to recruit us. You can even see if you can push past these walls and talk to the other prisoners.”

“I’d be fine with that, but not Raven. I promised her I wouldn’t read her mind,” he explained.

Erik snorted derisively, “I think all bets are off with Raven, if you read her and see that she’s on your side then fine, but if she’s still Shaw’s creature then we have to treat her a such,” he warned.

Charles frowned but agreed reluctantly.

“I was able to read some off Hank earlier, but I was worried he’d feel me if I dug around.”

“Like with Emma?” Erik asked knowingly.

“Exactly, I don’t want him reporting back to Shaw that I saw his whole plan.”

Erik grimaced at the thought of the mad mans reaction to that news.

“I was wondering if I can practice on you? To be unobtrusive? I know it’s an invasion but…” he trailed off uncertainly.

Erik took a long moment to think before replying. “No, I mean yes. It is an invasion. But not if I give you the go ahead, and I do. This is about more than us now,” he pressed his palm to Charles’ concave stomach where even now his seed may have taken root. “We have to figure a way out of here before it’s too late.

His thoughts flooded Charles in an instant, Erik being separated from Charles after his pregnancy was confirmed, both of them being separated from the baby. Trying to break out when Charles was late term and too big to run.

Or his biggest fear, being used a baby mill for Shaw’s mutant army. He’d rather kill Charles and himself than allow that man to raise their future children.

“Don’t, Erik. Don’t think like that. We’ll figure something out, it won’t come to that. I promise,” he soothed, hoping he wasn’t wrong.

~~

Armando woke up with what must be a headache. He’d never had one before; his body had always adapted to prevent pain before he ever really experienced it.

But this blinding, roiling pressure in his skull felt sure to kill him. He sucked in a slow breath and opened his eyes.

_Hello, sugga’._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm weighing who to pair Moira with!! Suggestions welcome!! Expect age changes from canon! Much love my darlings!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik and Charles fluff and smut!!

Erik sat facing Charles on their bed. He felt the warm rush of sensation press against his mind as the telepath made contact with his surface thoughts before delving deeper after a slight pause.

His skin lit with goose bumps as Charles’ consciousness filled his mind with all the light and joy he’d been missing for more than half his life.

 _Erik, where shall we go today?_ He asked softly in the other mans mind.

 _Have you ever been to the Grecian Isles?_ He asked, already knowing the answer.

 _No! Show me!_ Charles begged excitedly

He thought of his brief time there after the war, when he was still in his early twenties and Charles was only a child in his cold Westchester home.

He was suddenly basking in the warm tropical sun on a white sand beach framed by steep slate cliffs. The steady breeze tugged his hair and kissed his face with errant grains of sand. He watched tourists and locals alike frolic in the surf.

The memory was one of his favorites and he’d worn it thin over the years until the brightness of the day had become diminished like an over handled photo. With Charles at his side he felt like a man out of time. The clarity of the moment was unreal.  He opened his eyes again in their room at Shaw’s asylum.

 _Thank you, Charles. That was amazing,_ he said quietly in their minds, increasingly impressed with the telepaths powers.

_I should be thanking you! That was wonderful, Erik! I’m so jealous that you were there in person. I felt the sand beneath my feet! Oh it was bliss._

Erik chuckled at the look of wonder still printed on the younger man’s face; _I’ll take you there someday._ He grinned, picturing Charles red and freckled beneath the Mediterranean sun, eating flatbread with olives and goat cheese.

He opened his eyes at Charles’ lack of reaction, what could be wrong? He wondered to himself. But Charles was gone from his mind, or if he remained Erik couldn’t sense him. He’d pulled back so suddenly and smoothly that Erik had been entirely unaware.

“Charles?” He wondered aloud, “Is everything alright?”

“Yes, I just...” _Never imagined you’d want any reminders of this place after this._ Charles murmured in his own mind.

“Just what?” He leaned in with a frown, heart pounding as he tried to play it cool and not let the telepath pick up on his panic. His crush on the smaller man was becoming increasingly unmanageable. He’d found it increasingly difficult to picture life on the outside without Charles.

The thought of returning to his solitary, nomadic existence had become an anathema to him. He’d imagined asking if they could stay together a million times during the week and a half of their arrangement. There was so much of the world he wanted to show Charles, so much the younger man hadn’t experienced, but was eager to try.

But Erik was a scarred, murderous, vigilante. The light in Charles’s eyes would never be for him; hopefully his little daydream hadn’t outted him to his cellmate.

Charles replayed the image Erik had conjured of him licking his fingers and sitting in the shade of a small café. He looked lovely and care free but more than that, there had been an unmistakable tinge of fondness to Erik’s sudden imagining.

Fondness, and an offer of a trip to Greece. He blushed and looked up at Erik who was carefully projecting an air of detached calm that made Charles itch to peek into the thoughts whirling beneath the façade, but he didn’t dare.

Not because he couldn’t. Thanks to their daily training sessions, he’d rapidly improved his fine control to the point of being able to read Erik without his knowledge whether they were in physical contact or not.

No, he didn’t want to look into the other mutants mind because he was afraid to see that Erik only thought of him as a friend or younger relative in need of protecting. He carefully avoided the areas of Erik’s mind labeled _Charles_.

He was more than happy to bask in his ignorance and imagine that he was being invited on a romantic journey by his handsome partner.

“Charles?” Erik asked again. But instead of replying, he did something he’d never done before and initiated their coupling.

He quickly knelt on the duvet and pressed an open mouthed kiss to his mouth, using the taller mans surprise to push him down onto his back and straddle him quickly.

It was the work of a moment to pull their pants aside and whip his shirt off over his head, knowing how Erik loved to fondle his small, nearly imperceptible breasts, and feminine nipples.

For his part, the older man simply rolled his hips up into his lover and shifted him up just enough to let him slide down onto his already rigid cock.

He was torn between the desire to close his eyes and simply feel the smaller man ride him and the reluctance to blink and miss even a single instant of the erotic sight.

The base part of his won out and he placed his hands on Charles’ slightly flared hips and bent his knees to help him find his rhythm.

They had a system, an unspoken agreement of twice at night and once in the morning before their breakfast arrived.

As it was, their lunch was due to arrive at any moment and the risk of getting caught flared between them, heightening their pleasure and driving them closer to the peak with each thrust. Charles broke first as Erik tilted him back so his cock could hit that spot deep inside him that flooded him with pleasure. He climaxed with a stuttered cry. His cock spurted onto their bellies as the contractions of his slick sex sent Erik tumbling after him.

Charles collapsed onto Erik’s broad chest with a gasp of pleasured relief.

“I told you you’d like being on top,” Erik panted smugly into his thick, chestnut hair, wondering quietly what had gotten into his usually shy bed partner, but not wanting to jinx it by asking.

“I can admit I was wrong,” Charles murmured, snuggling into his chest with a grin and a private wish that this moment could last forever.

~~

Of course it couldn’t and there was a rushed moment of laughing cleanup and redressing as Erik felt the metal trays that signaled lunch delivery pause down the hall to deliver a meal to another prisoner.

 _Stop looking like that!_ Charles admonished with a bright grin, chiding Erik for his tell tale “just shagged” lassitude.

Erik retaliated by sending the telepath an image of himself, hair a riot of finger teased curls, mouth swollen, and a rasp of beard burn on his neck. Charles gasped in dismay just as they finished resettling the sheets on the bed.

By the time the door opened, Erik was ‘just stepping out of the bathroom’ and Charles was frantically smoothing his hair in his perch on the bed.

The silent Janos left their meals and collected their empty dishes from the morning with a polite nod.

Charles rapidly read as much of his thoughts as he could while hiding behind as mask of fearful silence while Erik glowered at the handsome man who always had a cheeky wink for Charles. Though he really only did it for the thrill of riling Erik. Charles left them to their posturing and turned to his meal with alacrity after the other man left the room.

He only ate every other day to keep the load of drugs in his system at low tide and with the increased use of his telepathy as well as the regular physical exertion Erik put him through, he was starving.

Janos left them with barely a glance, intent on finishing his deliveries and moving on to other tasks.

Erik joined him on the bed after a moment of watching him eat like he hadn’t seen food in years. Normally he’d be impatient for any developments Charles may have gleaned from the air bender, but he was astonishingly content to wait until Charles had eaten his fill.

He was becoming complacent when it came to the young man and that should have bothered him way more than it did. Like he’d caught the thought, Charles glanced up at him from beneath his lashes, sapphire jewels beneath a chocolate fringe and Erik’s worries melted away.

He tucked into his own meal with vigor, eager to turn the tables on Charles and introduce his newly adventurous lover to wall sex. For once, the world could wait.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik and Charles fluff and smut! Time skips! What are Raven and Emma up to?!

Charles finished eating first and was able to debrief Erik on what he’d gleaned from Janos’ mind.

“He’s quiet so they underestimate him and he resents that. There is also a recruit he had his eye on who was assigned to someone else. He’s irritated by that as well. He has no plans to act on his dissatisfaction, but it’s something to keep in mind."

“A new recruit?”

“Yes, a girl called Angel, she has gossamer wings, its a truly beautiful mutation, but I digress. Both she and Janos are Spanish so he thought Shaw would assign them, he likes to keep races as separate as possible within the confines of his system. But they found another man, Armando. Also Spanish but with a physical mutation.” Charles shrugged, “Shaw sees it as a match made in heaven.”

“Like us, I suppose,” Erik muttered darkly, missing how Charles wilted at his angry tone.

“Yes, I suppose,” Charles agreed to keep the conversation moving.

“It's difficult for them to drug Armando because of the nature of his mutation, Janos doesn’t know why so they’re keeping him basically comatose until…” he faded out nervously.

“Until what?”

“Until the collars are ready,” Charles finished softly, knowing how the news would incense the other man.

_“Collars!?”_

“Please, Erik keep it down, we don’t want them to know we know,” he begged in a harried whisper.

Erik pushed his plate aside restlessly, wishing not for the first time that the plumbing in this building could handle having food flushed. They would have been out of here by now if he had access to his powers.

“Erik,” Charles grabbed his attention quietly.

His heart sank at the telepaths tone, “what?”

“That’s not all,” he said reluctantly.

~~

Emma hated oversights, especially when she made them.

Hank McCoy was a genius, an excellent find and a stellar recruit. After all, he’d been able to create the machine she used to locate other mutants and look what fortune that had brought them. Had brought her in particular.

Her telepathy wasn’t powerful enough to use the large installation he’d built, but he’d created a smaller device that was technically portable. If you had a teleporter that is. It extended her range to several blocks at a time.  With it she was able to cover an entire city within a few exhausting days and their numbers increased weekly.

Shaw was more than happy that their recruitment plan was in full swing. She only hoped to be able to bring Xavier to their side so she could hand the reigns over to him, his strength was awe inspiring, even whilst drugged and isolated.  But she had to bide her time, she needed Shaw to stay dependent on her until the right moment struck.

But now these collars, she hadn't planned on those.

Damn McCoy and that blue incestuous bitch. Emma had half a mind to take the love for Charles right out of Raven’s head. She would have done it, but it formed too much of her memories, her identity. She’d be a scrambled mess without her obsession with the other telepath. No, she’d have to let it play out on its own. Emma sighed and let the hot water of the shower drum away her concerns. They may have to step up phase two at this rate, it remained to be seen.

She smiled as she felt her lover’s mind spark awake in the bedroom. She watched gleefully as the thought of joining her in the shower took form and substance in his waking mind.

 _What are you waiting for?_ She teased playfully. Apparently nothing at all.

~~

“The drugs may be dangerous for a developing baby?” Erik asked, his concern calming him down as his mind turned to the health of Charles and their potential future child.

“Yes, he believes the collars wouldn’t have that effect, and that if non compliant recruits wear them-“

“Is that what they call us?” he scoffed bitterly.

“Yes but that's not the point! Listen, if we wear them, we’ll be allowed free access to the facility,” Charles finished excitedly.

“That means-”

“ _Yes_ , with the other kidnap victims, we can stage a coup!”

“Excellent. And these collars will more likely than not be metal and electrical. I’ll see if I can’t run some interference,” Erik smiled slowly.

“This could be our chance, Erik. Hanks thinks he’ll have a prototype ready early next week.”

“Wonderful, wonderful Charles.” _I couldn’t do this without you._ Charles pretended not to hear, even as he beamed in delight.

 _Come here,_ Erik projected with a speculative gleam in his eye. He gestured with his chin from his place by the night stand.

Charles placed their used dishes back onto the tray before stepping in close to the other man with a suspicious look. _What are you up to?_

 _This_ , Erik used his superior height to lean into the smaller man and press him back heavily into the wall. _Have you tried it standing?_

 _Tried what standing?_ Charles answered distractedly, licking at Erik’s teeth as the other man grinned at his response.

 _You’ll see trousers off._ Erik said imperiously, Charles’ curiosity was peaked, but he didn’t want to ruin what Erik had planned by looking into his mind.

Working together they slipped his pants to his ankles where he stepped out of them only to be immediately lifted off the ground and pressed flat against the wall.

“What are you doing?” he gasped, scandalized, as his legs instinctively wrapped around Erik’s lean waist. In lieu of reply, Erik worked a hand between them and freed his cock from his trousers, using the blunt head to tease Charles’ slick entrance until he mewled for more.

He thrust in fully in one smooth motion that knocked the breath out of Charles with its force. “You like that darling?” Erik panted against swollen red lips. Charles nodded frantically, beyond words.

Erik palmed his plump ass in both hands and tilted him to plunge in fully with each roll of his hips. They gasped into each other’s mouths, the exertion and strain of the position making it too hard to keep up for very long.

Charles rucked his shirt up his chest, a clear invitation for Erik to kiss his sensitive nipples, an act that always drove him closer to the edge.

 _Please, please_ , he thought frantically slipping a hand between them to wrap around his own cock. The sight of which was enough to send Erik crashing into orgasm once more. The warm burst of Erik’s seed flooding his cervix pulled Charles after him.

Erik slumped against the wall, letting Charles’ legs down and gently disentangling their bodies. He ran a hand through his close cropped hair, breathing raggedly.

 _What was that for?_ Charles asked, replete and exhausted.

 _Payback for earlier, little minx_.

Charles blushed at the images of him riding Erik that flooded his mind. _I’m sorry I got carried away-_

 _I’m not complaining darling, anytime you want to get carried away, go for it._ Charles smiled shyly but agreed, much to Erik’s delight.

They moved back to the bed on shaky legs and tiredly curled beneath the blankets, drifting off to sleep between one breath and the next.

~~

The days passed timelessly and in like fashion, plans were made and discarded as Charles’ attempts to break past the panels of the room met with failure time and again. They waited impatiently through the phases of testing for Hanks collars and felt the facility fill with more minds and activity as the weeks passed.“I can read a few surface thoughts, but I still can’t control them or look deeper into their minds.” He frowned, frustrated by the stagnation of their plans and beginning to feel helplessly trapped.

He knew Erik felt the same, and not just because his recurring nightmares had grown worse over their time together. The metal bender was on edge constantly, but wouldn’t tell Charles why or let him look to see for himself.

For once Charles was tempted to really go looking about behind those doors labeled _Charles_ if only so he would know how to soothe the other man. Every time the broached the question Erik turned the conversation into one between the sheets. Not that Charles was complaining, but it was no way to deal with the underlying issue.

Erik sighed heavily and took up pacing the short length of the room. Perhaps he was just going stir crazy; Charles was struggling with the confinement as well. What he wouldn’t give for a window.

Or a visit from Raven.

She hadn’t been back to see him since the day he arrived and he grew increasingly concerned with each passing day. He’d finally asked Janos if she was allowed to drop by for a visit. The other mutant had looked shocked, perhaps because Charles had never spoken in his presence, but he saw in his mind that willing recruits had free range of motion and Raven could have stopped by anytime she pleased.

He was more than a little hurt by her behavior, and was still blindingly angry at her for involving him in this cult in the first place. But he still loved her and wanted to make sure she was alright and that Azazel hadn’t done her any permanent harm. The complexities of his emotions mixed with the fear and sleepless anxiety Erik was throwing off made his head swim.

He’d lost track of the days without access to the sun, and it was disorienting to see the dates and weekdays jump ahead when he thought to look for them in the minds of their jailers.

“Erik?”

“Yes?” the other man was at his side in an instant, nearly radiating nervous energy. He was making Charles nauseous.

“Please, let me help you relax.” _You’re driving me up the wall._

Erik shot him a hurt look, clearly having caught the thought, “I need to stay alert Charles. I certainly don’t need to _relax._ ” He spat the last word like it was an anathema to him.

“Want to bet?” he shot back, more frustrated than he could ever remember being at anyone in his life. He took a breath to curb his rising temper, wondering if he was picking up on Erik’s rage. But no, judging from the incredulous look he was getting, the anger was all his.

“Charles try to focus, you know how important today is!” Erik snapped back.

For a brief moment he wondered if it was the metal benders birthday or some religious holiday he was unaware of.

Apparently his confusion was clear because Erik gave a disgusted sigh, _Six weeks today Charles. Either it took or it didn’t._

Charles swallowed thickly. Their first pregnancy test had come back negative but Hank had been fully optimistic about their future success.

Shaw had been less than pleased and had seriously considered reassigning them, thinking that Erik was refusing his duty to the cause. It had taken a lot of reassurances and even some help from Emma for him to give them another chance.

He was not a patient man to say the least.

 _Has it really been that long?_ He wondered feeling lost in the flow of days, separated from the accustomed rush of humanity to keep him centered.

 _Yes._ Erik went back to pacing, his answer clipped, but not enough that Charles couldn’t see the whirling maelstrom of panic behind the brief response.

Oh. He felt like such a dim witted fool. Erik was terrified that Shaw would separate them. He kept reliving the moment his father was separated from them, never to be seen again.

The sound of that fateful gunshot still rang in his ears all these years later.

For a long moment Charles wondered what would become of Erik if Shaw took him away as well. Somehow he couldn’t picture the metal bender surviving that. Perhaps because Erik had no intention of doing so.

Charles’ heart leapt to his throat at the suicide mission forming in the taller mans mind, “Erik,” he began shakily, to what purpose he’d never know because it was time for their appointment, and curse his luck, Hank was running on schedule for once.

The young scientist seemed jumpier than ever before and hurried about collecting samples from Charles while keeping an eye on a steaming Erik who seemed like to do violence at any moment.

“I’ll have your results this afternoon,” he muttered, exiting the room as quickly as possible. Charles couldn’t blame him.

Nor could he ignore the facts of what he’d seen in the young doctor’s mind. The collars were in their final stage of testing, being used on Armando, the adaptor with increasing success. Hank was rightfully proud of his work. The collars were a thing of pure genius, or evil if you asked Erik.

That was both good and bad at least in regards to their hopes of escape. But Charles didn’t know what to make of the fact that Hank and Raven were gaming Shaw’s system by conducting a covert sexual affair.

Somehow he didn’t think The Boss would be too pleased to find out. The two of them were playing a very dangerous game that could get them all killed. They had to get out of dodge before this all came to a head.

“Charles?” Blue met green in a piercing gaze. “What did you see?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We look in on Moira and Armando! Pregnancy announcements! Collars are handed out!

Moira had waited for an endless stretch of time for her assignment to begin. Emma visited periodically, but rarely spoke to her and never stayed long. She riffled through Moira’s mind, gleaning everything the could about the inner workings of the CIA.

She hated the confinement, the sense of timelessness and boredom that her isolation offered. The room was sealed and the door unbreakable, at least not without proper tools. Even the lock pick she’d rigged hadn’t caused the industrial lock to budge.

All she’d gotten was a migraine for her efforts. Thanks to Emma she would assume.

Twelve meals into her capture, or what she could remember of it, Emma showed up with another woman in tow. She was blue and scaled with the kind of figure Moira would have killed for in adolescence.

She tried not to show her fear of the two super powered women but was more than aware of how outmatched she was. How trapped.

“State your name,” Emma said flatly with a hint of irritation, though for some reason, Moira got the feeling it wasn’t aimed at her.

She lifted her chin and looked the blonde directly in the eye, “Moira McTaggert,” she said, proud to note that her voice wasn’t shaking.

The blue woman sneered at her then-rippled. Moira gasped aloud at the mirror image of herself now standing in front of her.

“What are you?” She demanded, terrified, but more worried about what this woman could do in for form.

“The next step in evolution,” the blue woman laughed mockingly- in Moira’s voice. She flinched at the sound.

Emma gave the blue woman a hard side eye and pursed her lips; the cruel one was too busy gloating over Moira’s reaction to notice. But the agent always kept an eye on her surroundings, and realized that there was something happening beneath the surface of this organization.

Maybe just the typical competition that occurred between women- lord knew she’d had enough of that in the secretarial pool. But for some reason this felt like more.

Emma’s eyes flicked back to her quickly and she tilted her head in question, only receiving a small eye roll at the blue woman’s expense in response.

Then they were gone, leaving her with even more questions than before. At least she had time to try and figure it out.

~~

Azazel was a naturally suspicious man. He knew that Raven had not wanted to be paired with him. The way she spoke of the British scientist left no doubt in his mind as to her feelings. He’d had to stifle a grin at her naïveté when Shaw told her that Charles was awake and that he and Azazel would go along with her to welcome him to their proud venture.

She was so trusting, highly emotional, easily manipulated. In short, his favorite kind of person. They became their own destruction with very little outside help.

And she was gorgeous, no need to pretend he hadn’t noticed. He’d been the one to recruit her. With his glaring physical mutation she’d seen him as a kindred spirit and trusted him implicitly from their first meeting.

He smiled into her short red hair from where he cradled her spooned against his larger body. She hated this position. The sex itself she bore well, but the cuddling after irritated her though she tried to hide it.

He held her tightly, enjoying the way her heart raced against his hand and the small muscle ticks she tried to hide that gave away her discomfort.

“I heard Xavier’s been asking after you,” he said suddenly. Biting back a laugh at how her heart rate jumped further and her whole body tensed.

She tried to twist in his arms to face him but he wouldn’t allow it. He was stronger than she, and she hated that.

Raven finally settled again, craning her neck 180 degrees like an owl to glare at him and ask, “What do you mean? What have you heard?”

He smirked, “just gossip from Janos- and McCoy.”

She frowned as he mentioned Janos who’d made no pretense at liking or trusting her. Janos had good instincts, Az knew better than to ignore them.

Her cringe at his mention of the doctor/scientist/whatever part McCoy played in their organization simply confirmed his suspicions that the two of them had created a faction.

Azazel had no issue with that, what were he and Janos if not a faction? But he’d keep his eye on it. The way McCoy kept his eye on Raven.

“He’s been asking after me?” she asked, trying to sound nonchalant, but he could practically feel the glee pouring off of her.

Azazel decided to play along, if nothing else this would amuse Janos who was more than a little bitter to have lost his chance with the lovely Angel.

“Yes, apparently he is worried about you, and misses you. He asked why you haven’t stopped by to see him.”

She tried to hide her blush but well- it was lavender. She snapped her head back around with a contented sigh. Good, he thought selfishly. She was always more amenable to sexual overtures with her adoptive brother in mind. He draped her leg over both of his and shifted to enter her from behind. She pressed back against him eagerly.

Azazel didn’t care who she was thinking of when they coupled, the pleasure was the same no matter who she held in her mind.

~~

Armando hated his collar; it made him feel like an animal in a cage. Though perhaps the caged feeling was because he was being held against his will.

He’d always been a roll with the punches kind of guy but this was getting ridiculous.

He had no idea what that McCoy guy was cooking up in his lab, but it was strong enough to suppress Armando’s mutation and he wanted nothing to do with it.

He wasn’t one for hating people, but the mad scientist might be the first on his enemies list. Or maybe that would be Shaw for giving him the tools and the platform to create the abominations of his suppression serum and now these collars.

“Knock knock!” He rolled his eyes and stopped fiddling with the warm metal lightly circling neck.

“Come in,” he said with a sigh, trying not to sound too irritated.

Angel walked in holding a tray aloft; she was in some type of halter top-bandeau whatever as usual so her wings could be free. He could admit she was beautiful and if they’d met under any other circumstances he’d have been more than willing to explore a relationship.

Hell, after all this time- who knew how long? Of being kidnapped, drugged, suppressed, and collared he’d given her more than a second glance. But his father had never steered him wrong and the only advice he’d ever given him about women was “Don’t stick your dick in crazy.” And Angel damn sure fit the bill.

“Hey sweet heart, how you feeling? How’s the collar working out?” she purred happily as she settled the tray across his knees so he could eat.

“Don’t worry, the foods not medicated, you’re free of that now,” she beamed like not being drugged was the grand prize lottery.

“Come on, eat up, and if you’re feeling stronger we can take a walk around. I’d love to show you the place. What we’re working on. Our projects for the future, we’re creating a better world Armando and you can be a part of it!” her eyes shone bright with adamancy and purpose.

“Aren’t I already a part of it?” he asked matter-of-factly.

“Well yes, but no, not really. You didn’t choose to be here, you haven’t chosen to stay of your own free will. Emma says you’re still not convinced. Besides, we haven’t even…consummated our assignment.” She traced her fingers lightly over the duvet where it covered his thigh.

He swallowed a barely chewed hunk of food and cleared his throat, “About that-“

She blushed, “Hank told me about the _side effects_ , that it can make arousal…difficult. But that’s all in the past with these collars.” She leaned over him to rest her dainty hand on the small circlet of metal, conveniently giving him a view down her cleavage.

He hid a grimace at the sight, wondering if he could fake a malfunction of his collar to get back on the drugs. Shaw didn’t strike him as the kind of man who took no for an answer and he had neither the intention nor desire to impregnate this brain washed harpy.

Temporary impotence seemed a small price to pay to avoid that fate.

He pulled back as she leaned in for a kiss, “how about that tour?” the more he knew of the layout, the better his chances of escape.

~~

“Erik, my boy!” Shaw thundered as he slammed into the room followed by a skulking Dr. McCoy carrying two heavy black cases.

“Erik, Erik, Erik,” he grinned like a proud father, eyes alight with joy.

Erik struggled to maintain a neutral face as he surreptitiously placed himself between the other two mutants and Charles.

“Yes, Shaw?” he asked stiffly, hating when the energy bender was hyper active, that state of mind always made him more dangerous.

“I come bearing gifts and great news! Henry here informs me that the two of you have really been burning the midnight oil and have successfully entered phase one of our glorious plan to repopulate the earth in the image of mutant kind! Congratulations!” his voice rang out cheerfully.

Erik nearly sagged in relief at the news that the other man wasn’t here to kill him and drag Charles away to the master suite where who knew what horrors awaited him.

He shared a relieved glance with his roommate who sank, trembling onto the bed, letting one hand flutter to his still flat belly.

“Now about gifts, I am here to give you the gift of freedom,” Erik felt the blood drain from his face. His worst fear was coming true. Shaw was going to kill him now that he’d served his purpose. He felt Charles tense behind him and knew the smaller mutant had his back.

But Shaw simply chuckled at their palpable fear, “now boys, there’s not need to look at me like that. I mean true freedom, not _death_. Henry!” he snapped, causing the nervous young man to rush forwards and prop the cases up on the bed.

He opened one with an overwhelming sense of pride as Shaw entoned, “Erik, Dr. Xavier, the moment you choose to join us properly these will be removed and you will have free range of our little settlement.” He grinned happily.

“That day may come sooner rather than later. Some of our little families have already had homes assigned. I’m sure you don’t want your little one growing up in this institutional setting,” Shaw said sympathetically.

Henry made short work of positioning and calibrating their collars as he explained their function.

“Alright guys, you’ll maintain some limited use of your abilities, certainly more than you’ve had with the suppressants which will be nice I’m sure, not to mention no more pesky side effects!” he said excitedly.

“Now Erik, the collar is metal but don’t think you can affect it, it’s a special alloy and runs on a closed circuit of electricity. And Charles based on your low telepathic capacity, this should simply limit you to surface thoughts of those in your immediate vicinity and a bit more for those you are touching. According to the information Miss Frost provided of course. If it’s too strong and completely shuts you down, let me know and we’ll see what we can do.” Hank finished his little speech with a self-important smile that made Erik want to smack him.

Shaw cleared his throat meaningfully and Henry quickly collected his cases and faded into the background.

“I have more news, boys. You’re going to be uncles. Emma and I have finally had a breakthrough of our own. Who knows if I have a son and you have a daughter, we can match them from birth! I think it will be easier for those born in the system. Without this free will nonsense to get in the way,” he mused absently.

“Congratulations,” Charles offered cautiously into the silence once it seemed that Shaw wasn’t going to continue his tirade. He felt Hanks mind whirring a mile a minute, but didn't spare an ounce of his concentration from tracking Shaw. Whatever McCoy was thinking could wait.

“Thank you my boy,” Sebastian offered another sharp smile; “I’ll have Emma stop by for a chat when she’s feeling better. Morning sickness is apparently a real thing,” he gave a bemused shrug. “Ah well, I’ll leave you two to celebrate your news,” he winked. “I’ll send someone to give you the guided tour so you’ll know your way around. Good job boys, remember we’re making this world better!” He turned in a flourish and strutted out of the room, leaving McCoy to fumble after him, cases in hand.

The door swung shut and latched loudly in the silence.

 _He certainly fills a room_. Charles though hesitantly, wondering how the collar would affect his ability. He was pleased to note that he didn’t feel any different than before. Of course he was far stronger than Emma let on. He wondered how much better he would feel once the drugs were out of his system and he was finally allowed to leave this paneled hell of a room.

 _He certainly does_ , Erik sent back with a grin.

 _So is Shaw unfamiliar with electromagnetism?_ Charles asked, curious that the other mutant seemed unconcerned with Erik's electrical affinity.

 _I have no idea; all he knows is that I can control metal. I didn’t discover my electric capacity until my twenties and I was long out of his range by then._ They shared a low laugh, not wanting to alert anyone else of their glee.

 _We can do this!_ Charles felt an overwhelming rush of relief.

 _Yes! We learn the lay of the land on this tour! It’ll be so easy! We know who doesn’t want to be here by their collars! I can save everyone this time!_ Erik thought, mind flickering through the memories of the friends he’d lost and left behind in the camp riot.

 _All those we can save we will,_ Charles agreed with a bittersweet edge as Raven crossed his mind.

“Hey,” Erik said softly, leaning over the bed to place his large hand over Charles’ where is still rested on his belly. Charles met his eyes steadily, “She’s not your only family anymore.”

“Erik, after we leave-“ Charles began hesitantly.

“After this mess, the three of us can see where we stand,” Erik said lowly, eyes searching Charles’ face for what the telepath didn’t know and was far too frightened to look.

The taller man leaned in slow, clearly channeling a kiss, wondering if Charles would still welcome his touch now that their assignment was complete.

He was swamped with joy as the brunette met him half way in a warm, melting kiss that lingered as Erik pulled him into his lap and ran his hands all over his lover wherever he could reach.

He had no plans to take things further, just to enjoy necking on the bed with no real endgame in sight. Charles seemed to approve as he settled into his perch on his lap and looped his arms over his neck. For his part, Charles was almost desperately thankful that the metal bender still craved a physical relationship with him and had even hinted at one after this ordeal was over.

He gave a playful shift of his hips as Erik’s body began to take an interest in the proceedings. Erik leaned in to suck a mark onto his neck just at the edge of his _enticing, enthralling, kinky, sexy_ collar.

Charles pulled back to give the other man a startled look. _Really?_

“What?” he asked, shamelessly sending Charles his sense of the heat, electricity, and metal that created an undeniable mix of sensuality, especially when wrapped around his telepaths slender throat.

“Oh. Well when you put it like that, I suppose we don’t have to destroy _all_ of them,” Charles said in a hushed whisper looking up at the other man from beneath his eye lashes.

Erik’s pupils dilated at that and he hungrily latched onto the spot below Charles’ ear that made him writhe like a live wire and moan like a whore.

He masterfully updated his plan of make-out-on- the-bed to celebration-sex-on-the-bed. In another life he could have been a general he decided magnanimously before turning his full attention to pleasing his pregnant lover.

~~

Raven wavered between wearing her natural blue skin and the golden mask that had won Hank over, the face that Charles considered his sister.

But maybe that would be off putting? He always used their “sibling relationship” to hide behind whenever she made overtures.

She settled on a happy medium of wearing her natural face but growing her red hair out into flowing curls and wearing a white mini dress to offset her coloring.

There was no way he could resist, she looked fantastic.

 She was more than a little miffed that Hank hadn’t told her about Charles asking after her. She’d had to hear it from pillow talk with _Az_ for Christ sakes! What was the point of this thing with McCoy if he wasn’t giving her the intel she needed?

Clearly jealously was clouding his mind, she shook her head in disgust at the thought. He actually wanted her to talk to Shaw about reassigning her so they could openly be together. As if she ever had any intention of _that_. She had half a mind to stop having sex with him, but no. He was emotionally invested now and might make trouble if he made some drastic public statement to “win her back.”

She could actually see him pulling a stunt like that, thinking it would be romantic and getting her killed by either Shaw or Azazel. Or that creeping Janos.

Emma knew of course, but hadn’t said anything. For her own purposes, Raven was sure.

Besides, Hank had finally come through and told her that Charles was pregnant. Though that stung more than she cared to admit.

She shook it off. No. This was good news.

That simply meant he had no more reason to continue this unholy _thing_ he had with _Erik_. Her scales rippled with anger at the thought of the other mutant defiling her dearest Charles.

But none of that mattered. Her plan had worked, Charles had asked after her. He _missed_ her and was _worried_ about her. He’d had time to himself to see that no man could satisfy him. Time without her in his life to see how much he needed her.

How could she care about the petty trifles and infighting of her cohorts when she was so close to winning Charles' heart for herself?

 _Your Charles and his assigned are collared and ready for a tour, are you finally willing to see him?_ Emma asked in her mind.

She recoiled from the icy touch, Frost felt nothing like Charles in her mind, and that was something the shape shifter could not forgive.

 _Yes,_ she sent back a clipped reply, ignoring the mental ear flick Emma sent back before retreating.

She checked herself in the mirror once more, yes. Today was the first day of the rest of their lives. Charles just didn’t know it yet.

~~

For once Hank was pleased that his general demeanor was noticeably anxious. He had been distracted and jumpy for over a week and no one had commented on it. He had a right to his nerves; he was going to be a father.

Maybe. Probably. Possibly. Or Azazel was.

Everyone would think if was the teleporters' even if it was his. Unless he and Raven went to Shaw and told the truth.

Unless the kid was actually Azazels’s.

He slumped onto the couch in his lab where he and Raven usually conducted their affair. He hadn’t even told her she was pregnant yet, not sure what her reaction would be.

She’d been weirdly cool when he told her about Charles, like the calm before a storm.

He pushed her strange behavior to the side after all; pregnancy hormones were known to cause odd moods and behaviors.

Hank tried to focus on the problem at hand. Perhaps he needed to stop being so shy and afraid. Maybe if he stepped up to the plate, Raven would respect him more and see him as a real option for a partner, not a lover on the side.

There had to be a way for him to get Shaw on his side. Azazel was his right hand man, but none of this would have been possible without Hank, and he wasn’t too humble to admit that.

He sank back onto the couch with a frown, trying to find the solution to this mess of an equation. The right solution of course, the one that ended with Raven where she should be, at his side. 

Exactly like they both wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appear to be writing a telenovela. I've just realized this, and yet I have no regrets! Let me know what you think! XOXO!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven gives a tour! Charles learns of her obsession! Erik has a plan! We find out Moira's assignment!

Erik meditated on the electrical pulses of their collars. From what he could tell they also served as location monitors. Somewhere there was a main hub where their vitals and pulses of mutation were tracked. Likely located in McCoy’s lab. Erik wondered if that would be a part of the tour though he sincerely doubted it.

Their first step in their rebellion would have to be taking it out, or at least trick it into malfunctioning.

The skinny genius had been right about one thing, Erik couldn’t control the main alloy used in the makeup of the collars. It was the same as the bizarre panels lining the room.

Charles was fascinated by its composition while Erik wanted every trace of it wiped from existence. He was still working on the notion of compromise but he was sure Charles would wear him down at some point.

“Erik, Raven is coming!” Charles hissed aloud, his voice a mixture of excitement and trepidation. This was the moment of truth, the telepath had promised to read his sisters mind on their next meeting, but would he keep his word to her or to Erik?

The taller man was on edge because he was sure that if Charles did look; he wouldn’t find anything he liked.

“Why?” he asked curiously. Raven had been avoiding their room like the plague since the assignments took place.

“I think she’s giving our tour,” Charles said, seeming as perplexed as Erik at their choice of guide.

Erik was pleased to note that Charles’ power grew stronger with each hour as the last of the drugs faded from his system. He already felt a low resonance taking up in his blood that he knew would soon be the roar of his full power returned.

Charles seemed to be able to catch glimpses of thoughts and intentions through the gaps in the lining of the room. It was impressive to say the least and his explanation of his strength had lead to one of their more rousing bouts of sex.

Charles had never been taken from behind, Erik was rectifying a personal error.

Charles caught the thought and sent the other man a playful eye roll _, whatever gets you through the night Lehnsherr._

Erik feigned being hurt by his jest, pleased to note that the pinched look of concern had faded from the younger man’s face as he lit from within with laughter at his antics.

A quick rap of knuckled against the door frame caught their attention. Erik grasped the doorknob with his powers and turned to his co conspirator with a wink,

_The mission is on._

Charles gave a sharp nod in acknowledgement and took a deep breath as Erik swung the door open in a smooth motion that flickered through his mind like wildfire.

Charles could have gladly watched Erik from within for hours on end, and hopefully he would have the chance to do so after all was said and done. But for now he had a promise to break.

With a slow exhale he entered Raven’s mind in a smooth rush that delved just below the edge of her awareness, he collected her memories from the time of their parting on the train platform at Oxford until her knock on their door.

It was the largest pull he’d ever attempted from anyone and he was terrified that she’d notice or worse, be somehow damaged by his in depth intrusion.

He didn’t take the time to sort her memories just then, he and Erik could pour through it all after he collected everything he could during the tour.

“Raven!” he cried as the door finished swinging open. He gave Erik a mental thumbs up that he’d completed the memory transfer. The other man quirked an eyebrow at that and Charles was hit with a wave of _impressed/so powerful/ stillsobeautifulgodilovehim. _That nearly brought him to his knees.

He was stunned for one joyous moment, Erik loved him? How could he have missed that? Until he realized he’d caught both Erik and Raven in that impression and sadly the one who loved him wasn’t the one he loved in return.

Story of his life.

~~

Charles looked amazing, he’d lost weight in his time as a captive and his hair had grown out several inches but it simply made him look more waiflike and approachable.

Raven felt a surge of love so intense at the sight of him that she nearly swooned. He truly was perfection in human form. Charles suddenly swayed on his feet and she reached for him, moving quickly across the room to stand at his side.

Of course _Erik_ got there first, wrapping his muscular arms around her love and cradling him to his broad chest.

_Are you alright?_

_Yes, her feelings just overwhelmed me for a moment._ He sent Erik a quick mental impression of her feelings, causing the other mans lips to tighten to a line so thin there was a bloodless strip of white around them.

Hmm. Erik didn’t like Raven lusting after him. Charles vowed to give that more thought later and happily tucked the moment away.

“Charles! Are you alright?” Raven asked frantically, reaching out a trembling hand to run gentle fingers through his fringe.

“Yes, yes, I’m sorry for worrying you. I’m still getting accustomed to the collar,” he demurred.

“Did Henry set it too high?” she demanded angrily. “He knows you’re in a delicate state. I could skin him.” She fumed.

Charles blanched at the rage contorting her beautiful features, “Raven please don’t over react. I’m excited for the tour let’s not ruin it with bad intentions.”

Her mood turned on a dime at his plea, “You’re thinking of joining us? Properly?” she asked eagerly, a quick image of a heavily pregnant Charles wrapped in her embrace flickered across the surface of her mind.

He tried to hold a straight face and not react to what he’d seen but he must have failed. Fortunately for him, Raven misread his look as tenderness towards her. Her mind bloomed pink and gold with joy as she played with the edge of her dress and glanced at him from beneath her eyelashes.

He felt Erik’s mental grimace and realized the other man was holding on to his temper by a thread. Charles risked a peek and saw that Erik was feeling very possessive, though he was doing an admirable job of hiding it.

He sighed to himself. It was shaping up to be a very long day.

~~

Raven led the two of them through the massive asylum turned fortress, showing off the kitchen, the medical room, and the indoor gymnasium.

She had no idea what she’d said about each, she was simply too pleased to be in Charles’ presence again. She wondered if he’d noticed that she hadn’t acknowledged Erik one jot. But he hadn’t mentioned it.

That was a good sign; perhaps he didn’t care much for the other man either. Though that didn’t explain why they were holding hands, but Erik was probably forcing the issue.

She got so angry when she thought about the things that monster must have done to her Charles that black spots danced in her vision before she managed to pull herself back from the brink of violence.

She’d never had stellar control of her emotions but lately they’d been really out of hand. She blamed it on lack of regular access to Charles. Things would be better now. He’d see. They’d all see.

She turned to see if they had noticed her preoccupation only to find them standing a few feet away in close quarters.

“Come along, I’m sure you two would like to get outside for a while,” she smiled brightly at Charles, taking in every facet of his appearance, missing the way Erik looked at her like she was a bug beneath his shoe.

Charles gave a strained smile, she’d know his real smile anywhere, he was so tense. Damn that Erik for coming between their reunion. She’d have to angle to distract the other man and get her telepath alone.

Charles’ smile tensed further just as she thought that, Erik was likely squeezing his hand too tightly. Possessive bastard. He was handsome though, she had to give Charles points for taste.

Perhaps when all was said and done, she could turn into a facsimile of Erik if for some bizarre reason Charles had grown attached. She could be kind like that. They could be- _would be_ happy together.

She caught Charles glancing at the short hem of her dress, at her exposed thighs and preened. He must have missed female companionship.  She’d bet she could show him a thing or two those undergrads at Oxford hadn’t known.

He paled again and leaned heavily against his assigned partner with a low sigh. He must he fatigued she thought protectively. As she went loop her arm through his free one, reveling in the warm line of his body along hers.

“Come on, you can’t leave the compound but there is an indoor courtyard garden that another of our family has turned into something truly amazing,” she gushed, trying to ignore the way Charles tensed when she touched him.

“Maybe you can meet her, she can help plants grow...” she continued, more than a little encouraged by the way Charles perked up at the mention of a new mutation.

Erik remained mostly silent, taking everything in and asking few questions. But he seemed alert and invested in everything she said, Shaw would be pleased if nothing else. He had a soft spot for Erik that made her wonder how they would ever be rid of him. But she had hope, with Charles at her side anything was possible.

~~

Erik was across the large square plaza that made up a truly lovely hanging garden in the center of this cold stone monstrosity of a building. It was massive and Charles wasn’t positive it hadn’t been a castle or prison before it was used as an asylum.

He gleaned from Erik that it was rigged basement to rafters with a conduit that tracked their collars, as well as the well meaning recruits wandering the halls at all hours, working towards a fully functioning mutant community.

Their escape may be harder to plan than he thought, he mused grimly, covertly tracking Erik as he conversed with a colored coupled across the way. The girl had shimmering, translucent wings that marked her as the Angel that Janos had so coveted. Charles could see why. She was beautiful and seemed to be giving Erik and her collared partner, presumably the mysterious Armando, a hard sell on joining the organization.

Raven captured his attention by laying a gentle hand on the bend of his elbow and leading him to a secluded corner behind a large flowering hedge plant.

He sent Erik a mental heads up to let him know where they were, not truly wanting to be alone with Raven after catching her mental dialogue in the hall.

“Raven,” he said, trying to hide his uneasiness at her close presence.

“Charles,” she breathed, pulling him into a tight embrace and pressing her face into the curve of his throat to inhale deeply. “ _I missed you_. I’m so sorry I didn’t come to see you sooner. But I was scared you wouldn’t want to see me,” she shrugged helplessly, still clutching him close.

His heart melted at the pain in her voice, “Of course I wanted to see you. I’ve been so worried since you vanished with Azazel, you looked terrified, Raven.” He scolded her gently, finally returning her embrace.

She pulled back with a small sigh, keeping her hands on his shoulders as she gazed into his eyes, “I _was_ terrified Charles…and heartbroken. Shaw made promises that I thought he would keep but…well, you saw.” She said, shamefaced. “I’m so sorry Charles, but I couldn’t live at your side any longer as your _sister”._ She snarled the word like the thought was untenable.  “Not when I love you so. You understand don’t you? It was hell for me,” she pleaded for him to understand.

His heart broke for her and the pain she’d suffered at his hand, though he still wasn’t sure what he could have done to help. He’d offered to send her away to school, to set her up on dates with friends and colleagues, to not pick up women when they were out together. He’d finally thought they’d made some headway when she’d agreed to travel abroad. He felt like a fool for not realizing that the depth of her feelings had transcended infatuation and even love. She’d moved into obsession. Every thought of him in her mind glowed like a golden idol from myth.

He tried to speak without hurting her further, “I’m so sorry, Raven. I never meant to hurt you or make you hide; I’ve only ever been concerned for your safety. But I must reiterate that it is a brotherly love,” he said softly.

She was already shaking her head by the time he finished speaking, her glossy red curls dancing with each subtle motion. “I know Charles, you always called me beautiful, you always let me be myself when we were alone. I know you wanted to keep that special, between us, like when we were kids,” she beamed at him lovingly, cradling one of his hands to her soft breasts.

She wasn’t listening; she seemed incapable of understanding what he was trying to say. “No, I’m glad you’re safe to walk around in your own skin here. Everyone should see how beautiful you are. You’re surrounded by our people. Others just like us, Raven you can have your pick of the men here,” he insisted as calmly as he could.

She gave a careless shrug, “I don’t want any of them Charles. Not Azazel, not Hank, not the Summers’ brothers, not _Erik_ , or any of the other recruits. I want _you_ , Charles! Why can’t you see that we’re made for each other!?” she demanded furiously. Mood shifting to anger so quickly Charles could barely track it in her mind.

“Raven, please calm down,” he said softly, even as he felt Erik approach. He wondered if the other mutant had finished his conversation, or heard raised voices and made his way over. Perhaps he’d responded to the spike of fear in Charles’ mind as Raven grew irate.

“I can’t calm down, not when we’re so close to everything we’ve ever wanted! Why can’t you see!?” she practically sobbed, gripping his hand so tightly he felt the bones shift beneath his skin.

He had to do something, say something to calm her down, to change the subject. Erik would see the pain on his face and take action. Likely violent and give them away, ruining any chance of escape they may have had.

He thought a mental apology for Hank as he blurted out, “Getting this worked up isn’t good for your baby!”

Raven froze, “What baby? Hank would have said…He told me _you’re_ pregnant.” She frowned as though the thought pained her.

“I am,” he assured her. “We are. You’re pregnant Raven. He was thinking it really hard the other day and I picked up on it. I’m sorry, I thought you knew,” he lied.

She stumbled back slightly, finally releasing his hand to place hers over her abdomen, “No, I didn’t. He never said,” she whispered almost to herself.

Erik rounded the hedge sharply, a look of concern etched on his handsome face.

 _What’s going on?_ He demanded, looking Charles over for injuries.

“Raven? Are you in pain?” he asked aloud, seeming truly concerned for her well being. Charles felt his heart swell with warmth for the other man.

“I. Yes, I-I’m fine Erik. I’ve just had a shock. Apparently I’m going to have a baby,” she glanced up at them but was still clearly reeling from the news. After all, she had spoken directly to Erik without a second thought.

“Congratulations,” he said stiffly, not wanting to upset her delicate calm by letting her know he’d already known.

Charles felt a pang of sympathy for her as he saw her thoughts reeling between Henry and Azazel. She’d begun relations with both of them within 24 hours and had regularly been with each on the weeks since. There was no way of knowing which was the father.

He opened his mouth to comfort her but Erik beat him to it with a gleam in his eye. “Still, you don’t look well, why don’t you take us to McCoy’s lab for a checkup. It can be part of our tour."

Charles immediately saw what his partner was onto and guiltily suppressed any concerns Raven had about showing them to the lab. She didn't want Charles to find out about her and Hank and she was afraid the doctor would blurt something out and give them away.

Raven nodded absently and they moved to either side of her as support as she began to lead the way only perking up once Charles said, seemingly offhandedly, “I’m eager to see this workspace where he’s come up with so many fascinating things.”

She turned to him with a slight smile, “You’ll love it Charles,” she said softly. _You’ll love **me**_ ; she thought somewhat desperately which he ruefully pretended not to hear. She had his love, just not in a way she wanted or would accept. He shared a look with Erik over her head, at least he wasn't alone in this.

~~

Moira was sitting on an exam table in McCoy’s lab. She was awaiting the results of her pregnancy test. Since she was but a lowly human, as she was reminded once a day at minimum, she was seen as no threat and allowed out of her room without the absurd collars she’d seen on her fellow prisoners.

Besides, her assigned was always at her side to 'guard' her, though he was ill suited to the task and surprisingly easy to corrupt. She rather thought he liked her, and secretly she quite liked him.

She thought of the knowing smirk Frost had sent her the other day when the two of them had been caught necking in an empty medical bay. She’d known they’d be a good match, but more than that she suspected Frost had paired them for reasons only known entirely to the telepath. She’d been too pleased about Shaw’s announcement when they were introduced in Moira’s small bedchamber.

Hank made his way back over to where she was sitting on one of the chairs in his cluttered lab. She had no idea why they had to do this here instead of the airy medical area just through the double doors. She supposed it made the traitor more comfortable.

Something shattered and Hank winced, turning at the sound to glare at Alex who feigned innocence and slowly walked away from a row of test tubes with his hands conspicuously hidden behind his back. Moira snorted in amusement. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d had this much fun. She could only wish she’d met Alex under different circumstances.

But he’d reluctantly admitted that Shaw had sprung him from prison so she didn’t see how that could have happened. Still, it was nice to imagine taking him home to meet her staid parents. Though the ex-con thing did make that image funnier.

And it secretly turned her on.

They shared a sly grin at Hanks expense, causing the scientist to blush.

“Please, don’t touch anything Mr. Summers,” Hank begged anxiously.

“Alright bozo, settle down, got any good news for us?” he asked, hiding his nerves behind rudeness. It amazed Moira how well she knew his tells after such a brief acquaintance.

Of course there was literally nothing to do here but get laid so she didn’t get killed, so they’d spent an almost absurd amount of time together in the weeks since their assignment.

One thing she could say for Alex, he was in his early twenties and had been incarcerated for months and he had the refractory rate and stamina to prove it.

She also felt guilty for being so satisfied these days. Lord knew what that crazy blue chick was doing with her identity while she was held captive in a foreign country being pleasured by a handsome, well built blond. It was like some pulp novel come to life. She had to escape, she knew that but heaven help her if she knew how.

Or what to do about her unexpected and entirely unwelcome desire to keep Alex at least for a little while. She sighed at her own stupidity. Endorphins were making her dumb. He shot her a flirtatious smile as though he could hear her thoughts, though she knew that wasn’t his mutation.

God, she wanted to push him down on one of the lab tabled and break all of Hank’s equipment. She grinned at him. He’d totally go for it.

“Yes, actually Miss McTaggert, the good news is you are pregnant," her heart stuttered at the news but he immediately continued with, "the bad news is we won’t be able to tell if it’s a successful pregnancy until a few months along."

She frowned at the terminology, “Is there something wrong with the baby?” how could he tell at this early stage? She felt her heart race remembering her doomed marriage to Joe. The miscarriage after that last terrible beating.

The death of her baby that had freed her from the monster she’d married. And Alex thought _he_ was dangerous. Ha. She knew dangerous men. Joe, Shaw, even the unassuming Hank, certainly that Azazel.

But not Alex, no matter his mutation or his short temper, he was good inside. He’d never hit her, his recoil at her instinctive flinch during that first temper he’d thrown had told her that. She felt safe with him. But what about her baby?

Alex frowned as well, “Successful? You said Moira would be safe once she was knocked up!” he snapped irritably. “We did that, what more do you want!”

“I mean if the fetus is human we will have to terminate,” he said hesitantly, already fearful of their volatile reactions.

Moira felt the blood drain from her face, “When will we find that out?” she asked masking calm.

“Not until the fourth or fifth month unfortunately. We’ll have to get that information from your blood work then.”

She’d have to be gone by then. She wasn’t loosing another child to a heartless fiend of a man who saw her as nothing but a vessel.

She was surprised to see the look of rage painted on Alex’ face at Hanks factual pronouncement. Maybe she didn’t have to be alone in this. He was only here because his brother was and prison was his only alternative.

Perhaps she could offer him a deal from the CIA, a life on the outside. Maybe with her, but certainly in the life of their child.

She stood shakily, oddly happy to find that she was pregnant, she’d always wanted a child and the doctors had been less than certain of her ability to conceive after the miscarriage.

Alex was at her side in an instant, anger tense beneath his skin. He was practically crackling with rage though he remained gentle as he put a protective arm around her shoulder.

“I couldn’t tell you Moira. Shaw was insistent on that point. You’re our first test to see if this will even work! To see if there is any use for humans in our future!” the young recruit she’d worked so closely with at the agency pleaded for her understanding, but she was beyond comprehending him or his motives.

He was entirely mad and had certainly earned the nickname Alex had coined for him, Frankenstein.

“Moira,” Hank cried softly, “I’m trying to save you!”

She shuddered at the righteous light in his eyes, “I didn’t ask for this, Hank.” She replied thinly, desperate to get away from the young scientist who would take her child from her body without a second thought.

“Come on,” Alex said shortly, turning her to face the door only to pull up short at the sight of the trio standing there, clearly having heard at least the tail end of the conversation.

The two men were collared and flanking the blue psycho who looked unsteady on her feet. The taller man led the woman forwards to the chair Moira had just vacated, seeming very solicitous while at the same time taking in every aspect of the lab with unprecedented focus.

“Raven!” Hank cried at the sight of her, rushing to her side in a panic.

The shorter man with the bright blue eyes looked like he’d been sucker punched which was about how Moira felt.

_I **am** feeling the way you feel Agent McTaggert and I feel comfortable telling you that I have a secondary mutation and am expecting a child so everything the young man just told you applies to me and my unborn child as well._

She’s become accustomed to Frost in her mind and had always had a decent poker face so she didn’t let on that he’d spoken. He gave a slight nod of approval at her stoicism before turning his bright gaze to Alex, a look of faint surprise ghosting over his face that shifted to satisfaction which he quickly hid.

She felt a pulse of relief at his words, as strange as it was that a man was pregnant, she’d seen it all in her longs weeks here and right now she’d take any port in a storm.

The handsome Brit took on a peculiar look of satisfaction, _My dear we have much to discuss._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh It's all coming to a head! Let me know what you think! Thank you for all the support!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Factions are formed! Armando has questions! Raven has news! Plans are made!

Charles woke in an unfamiliar room. The baby was fussing and he didn’t want it to turn into a full blown cry. He struggled out of bed, moving as silently as possible through the small, sturdy house. He knew where every piece of their sparse furniture sat even without the aid of a light.

He scooped her up in his arms to cradle her against his chest. Her downy hair brushed his collarbone in a faint tickle that never failed to stir his heart. She was so small, not as small as she had been but still tiny enough for him to hold in two hands.

She cooed happily, wriggling to settle into his warmth. _Satisfied that you woke me?_ He murmured, knowing how she loved to feel the vibrations of his speech. She chortled happily, kicking in his grip, restless in the night. But he didn’t mind, this was easily the happiest moment of his life.

With his wife sleeping soundly in the next room and their healthy baby in his arms he was content.

Charles woke all at once, aware that he was playing dream thief. That happened sometimes, and occurred more often with close proximity.

He opened his eyes and let his eyes adjust to the darkness before taking in the shadow of Erik curled around him on their bed. His broad palm spread protectively over Charles’ lower abdomen.

The other man had told him that he’d had a daughter and a wife at one point, but that he’d lost them in a fire. Charles had respected his privacy on the matter and not delved into those memories.

Unlike the recollections of his parents which he’d been only too happy to retrieve for the older man, Erik remembered his little family clearly enough without Charles’ assistance.

“That was Anya,” Erik’s whisper stole into the hush of the night, taking Charles’ breath with its unexpected appearance.

“I’m sorry-”

“Don’t be,” Erik cut him off. “She was perfect, she deserves to be remembered,” his voice was rough and low but in the darkness Charles couldn’t tell if the timbre was caused by sleep or tears.

“She was beautiful; I felt your love for her. It was immense,” he murmured, gently covering Erik’s hand where it rested on his belly.

“I used to think my heart couldn’t hold it all,” he sighed, lost in the memory.

“But you could, you did,” Charles whispered back.

“Yes, you’ll see when this one is born. It’s a love that changes you.” Erik said softly, trying his best to soothe the fears that Charles had shyly voiced that he wouldn’t be able to love their child. He’d always been an irritant to his parents. An afterthought at best, he couldn’t help but worry that it was a family trait. That he’d pass that indifference on to his child.

Charles took comfort in the fact that Erik had no such concerns, “You’re the most loving man I know, our child will never want for affection with you around,” he’d said once the smaller man had finally confessed the fears that had been plaguing him.

“We’ll be good parents, you can show me how,” Charles said in a low voice, reveling in the light of joy that sparked in Erik’s mind at his words.

“Sounds good to me,” he agreed sounding pleased and sleepy in equal measure. Charles helped him tip over the edge back into sleep with a nudge before curling close to him and following suit. Finding himself lost in his own imaginings of their future child.

~~

Armando grew more irritated with Angel by the day. He’d tried everything he could think of to put her off their insane assignment but she was having none of it.

Apparently she was one of the few women in the village that wasn’t expecting and she was tired of his excuses.

“Look Angel,” he tried again. “I know its old fashioned of me but I like to get to know a girl before we become intimate.”

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, “While that’s sweet and all and hey -normally I’m the same way- we have the rest of our lives to get to know each other! You already told me you like kids! What’s the problem?” she demanded impatiently.

He groaned in his mind, nearly out of excuses and borderline frustrated enough for angry sex.

“I’m not attracted to you!” he finally blurted out as she made her way around the barrier of the bed he liked to keep between them. She stopped in her tracks and pursed her lips, tilting her head to one side like a curious bird.

“Your eyes say otherwise,” she said smugly, having caught him looking on more than one occasion.

Damnation she was an attractive, half naked woman throwing herself at him at every turn of course he was going to look!

“Angel I-”

“I hate to tell you this? But Shaw is running out of patience!” she finally snapped, “I can’t keep making excuses for you Armando! If you want a different assignment I’ll see what I can do but you have to be willing to try. No one else would have been this patient with you!” she fumed.

He stood in stunned silence taking in what she’d said.

“Will he kill me?” he finally asked into the tense standoff.

“Yes, he can do this thing with energy!” she snapped looking terrified at the thought of Shaw using his powers.

Armando ran his hand over his head with a sigh, “You’re here willingly huh?” he asked wearily.

She stuck out her chin defiantly, “Yeah, this is the best bet I’ve had in a while. Since I manifested in fact, this is a good place. We’re safe here, we’re normal here! We can have it all!”

“But why can’t we choose to be here? Why can’t we choose who to…be with?!” he demanded furiously, gesturing between the two of them.

That seemed to stump her for a moment, “You would choose to leave?” she asked, seeming disconcerted by the idea.

He looked at her like she was crazy, “ _Yes!_ That’s what this has all been about Angel! I wouldn’t have chosen to come here in the first place!” he turned away from her in disgust, pacing a few steps before a thought struck him.

“How did you come to be here?”

She frowned at the question, “Emma recruited me the same as with everyone else.”

“I’d never seen Emma before I woke up here.”

“I think she erases the failed recruitments and just brings people here,” she said thoughtfully.

“And that seems alright with you? That’s abduction! It’s wrong and it’s illegal!”

She stood her ground tensely, “It’s what’s best for all of us! We’re safe; we can have happy, healthy families here!”

“Here in Shaw’s cult! You really want your kids to be servants to that madman?”

A grimace flickered across her face, “Emma trusts him and I trust her judgment.”

Armando raised his eyebrows at that statement; he wouldn’t trust Frost further than he could throw her diamond form.

 _That’s enough kids; daddy’s stopping by for a visit. May I suggest you settle your differences or lose both your lives?_ Emma’s voice grated sharply though their minds.

“Both our lives?” he asked aloud.

 _Aw Sugga’, Shaw has no place in his organization for failures_. Emma said sounding genuinely sympathetic.

Angel had paled at the initial intrusion and sank back against the wall taking fearful, shallow breaths.

Armando sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger, no wonder all the women were pregnant. No one was willing to risk their life, or the life of their partner.

He didn’t like Angel, but he didn’t hate her either. She was weird and crazy but young enough that he could overlook most of her attitude as youthful folly. A lack of understanding of the world.

She didn’t deserve to die in this deserted village because she’d trusted the wrong people.

“How old are you, Angel?” he asked gloomily. But she was too frightened to answer.

 _She just turned 19_. Frost helpfully provided.

 _Shit_.

 _Yes, rather. Now I hate to cut your thinking time short but we’ve almost arrived._ She snapped bask impatiently. He caught an edge of fear in her mind and-worry. She was worried about Angel. She cared for the younger woman and considered her something of a younger sister.

He groaned aloud, his grandmother had been right; women would be the death of him.

“Snap her out of it Frost, help her sell it to Shaw, but I’m not here willingly,” he bit out, crossing the room to take Angel’s hand in one of his as her breathing returned to normal more rapidly than he would have thought possible, she was almost unbearably serene.

He felt a wave of _gratitude/relief/happiness_ flow through him for a fleeting instant before it cut off and there was a knock on their door.

“I hope everyone is decent in here!” Shaw called jovially before he and Emma stepped inside to see the two of them standing next to one another holding hands.

“Ah, that’s what I like to see! Mr. Munoz, I was so glad to hear that you decided to join our cause. Now I know you’re not here of your own free will so the collar will have to remain until you can prove your loyalty!” he chortled. “Not that it should be to very difficult to help our dear Angel catch up with the other girls in our settlement!”

“No problem at all sir,” he said coolly, glancing at Angel’s peaceful grin.

“Excellent, just what I like to hear! Now, you hop to it and I’ll have Henry come check on you two love birds in the morning, just to make sure things are progressing!” he said in an obsequious manner.

Armando nodded stiffly, no wonder Angel was terrified. No wonder Frost did the recruiting, no one would willingly come within ten feet of this guy.

“Now I hope to see you two out and about now that the collars are functional! Angel?”

She turned her preternaturally sunny smile to him, “Yes Sebastian?”

“Take our new friend around, show him the sights, inside the building only. The village is still off limits for those with collars,” he said with an odd mix of threatening and amused.

Armando opened his mouth to say she’d already given him the tour, but shut it again at Emma’s slight shake of her head.

“Will do sir!” Angel chirped happily. “We’ll look forwards to seeing Henry bright and early tomorrow!”

“Glad to hear it!” Shaw let out a booming laugh that set Armando’s flesh twitching, looking to protect against an assault. “Alright you two get to it!” he wrapped and arm around Emma and led her out the door with a bang of its hinges.

 _Well done, Sugga’_ Emma said in parting.

He sank down onto the bed with a sigh; Angel slumped down next to him, letting her head fall to rest on his shoulder. He put his arm around her companionably, wondering what the hell he had gotten himself into.

~~

Hank was terrified that Azazel knew. No one knew except him and Raven. And Emma. And maybe Charles if Raven had blabbed but no!

She wanted to keep things quiet, she was afraid of what Azazel might do if he knew she was stepping out on their assignment.

But what if the kid looked like him? Had his feet? That would be a dead giveaway. Plus there was no guarantee that Raven would even carry to nine months, some mutations allowed for shorter gestational periods.

He paced. He had to tell Shaw. He had to get Azazel out of the picture. He had to get Shaw on his side, but how to convince such a volatile man to turn on one of his best men?

The idea whirled in his mind until it settled.

Volatile. He knew what he had to do.

~~

Janos was in the children’s wing. They had recently started recruiting children as well as adults. There were always plenty of volunteers to care for them and he was one of the main caregivers.

He liked kids. They were simple and uncomplicated, they liked stories and games and when they threw fits they had valid reasons.

Valid for a child at any rate, which was more credit than he would give Shaw.

“Misser Quessid!!”  Christopher, a little lizard boy ran up to him and scaled his body with knife-like claws, careful not to break the skin.

“Maybe calling me Janos would be easier little one?” he teased. The little boy giggled happily, hanging off his arm like a monkey.

“Where’s Misser Azzel?” he demanded in the imperious way of children.

Janos chuckled at the question, thinking of what the other man was likely doing to his blue lover at that very moment. “He’s busy right now, but I’m sure he’ll be by to see you soon,” he said gently.

Chris had taken a real shine to Azazel and vice versa. The Russian killer had a soft heart when it came to children and he suspected the other man was considering taking the boy in as a fosterling. He wondered how blue and crazy would feel about that and snorted at the thought.

Janos glanced around at the other four children who were napping peacefully on their cots. They were still a small segment, with Az and Frost in rare agreement not to take children from happy homes and safe environments.

They’d collected fewer children than Shaw would have liked, but Janos had been loved by his family and would have hated being snatched from their arms. He understood where the other two were coming from.

“Mister Janos?” piped up a quiet voce from one of the cots.

“Oh no, Christopher, we woke one of your friends, let’s try not to wake the rest alright?” he said quietly.

The two boys mimed locking their lips and throwing away the key. Janos smiled at their antics, their sweetness warming his heart and renewing his devotion to their cause.

These children had been rescued from deprivation and abuse and would now grow up safe and loved amongst their own kind. That had to be worth something, all of this did.

~~

“Can’t you ask your brother to help us escape?” Moira demanded. “He got them to bust you out of prison; he must have some contacts that could get us out of here.”

Alex shook his head the whole time she was speaking, “No way, we’re not close and I can tell he’s here because he wants to be. They got him those weird goggles and all. No, we’re on our own with this, he’d never understand why we need to leave.”

“You think Scott is a true believer in all this madness?” she queried.

He shrugged helplessly, “I don’t know he won’t talk to me. When I got here he told me to do my part and keep my nose clean and that was about it,” he told her honestly.

Moira frowned at the floor and tapped her heel impatiently. “They said before lunch right?”

“Yes,” he rolled his eyes. “They should be back any minute,” he gave her an appraising glance. “But while we’re alone…”

“Don’t even think it Summers!” she snapped, though she was more than half laughing as she did. “I’m not going to _die_ because that scary German walked in on us defiling his bed!”

“I wouldn’t let him hurt you, even without the collar he’s no match for a direct hit from me,” he assured her cockily.

“How comforting,” she said dryly, letting him pull her sideways onto his lap. “But really, what are we going to do?”

“We’re going to stay here where Emma can’t read us and figure out a plan with our new allies,” Alex said pragmatically.

She sighed against his neck, “It’s not going to be that easy.”

“We’ll make it happen, even if I have to blast a hole in this place and bribe the demon guy to get us out of here,” he threw out an idea.

She snorted, “I think one or the other would work, why would you need to do both?”

His brow puckered as he thought it through again, “huh, I guess you’re right. That’s why you’re the brains of the operation,” he said easily.  She quirked an eyebrow, he was a refreshing change from the men at the bureau.

“Hey, do you think he’d consider making out defiling?”

Well, he still had the one track mind but she’d take what she could get.

~~

“Hank says I’m pregnant, so no. I’m not in the mood, you did your part. If you want another assignment ask for one but I’m done!” Raven pushed Azazel’s grasping red hand off her thigh.

He looked shocked, “Pregant? Already? I’m to have a child?”

“ _We’re_ to have a child, yes,” she imitated him acerbically before switching back to her own voice. “That was the point of all this.”

 He ignored her fit of pique as usual, “Excellent work woman! I’m very pleased.” He laughed then shooed her away, much to her confusion.

“Now go, go try to seduce your brother,” he laughed at the appalled look on her face.

“B-brother? I-I don’t have a brother,” she stammered, blushing pale purple and giving herself away.

“That’s not what Frost tells me,” his smirk turned into full blown laughter as she grit her teeth and stormed out of the room with a bang.

He fell back onto the bed with a pleased sigh; he was going to be a father. Just wait until he told Janos.

~~

Emma hurried through the halls to reach Sebastian’s side, she was able to alter his perception not to notice a few minutes here and there, but she tried not to do it too frequently.

Her lover was testy and hated to be kept waiting. He’d made it abundantly clear that he didn’t like to share either her time or attention with anyone else.

She felt a shiver tickle down her spine at his passionate displays of possession.

“Darling, there you are. Little one still giving you trouble?” Sebastian crooked his arm out for her to hold, she grasped it lightly with one hand. Feeling how little he cared for the answer.

“Yes, thankfully the nausea gets better by mid morning,” she played along. He gave her his typical empty eyed smile which she returned with one of her own, in so many ways they were a perfect fit.

~~

Raven was livid. How _dare_ they mock her love? None of them knew how she felt, how could they? What she had with Charles was a one in a _million_ kind of love.

She’d had enough of their mockery! Enough of the obstacles they kept throwing in her path. In _their_ path.

She sniffled angrily, wiping tears from her eyes as she stormed through the halls, ignoring the other recruits who hastily jumped out of her way.

She’d show Azazel. She’d show them all. They’d regret gossiping behind her back.

They’d be sorry for laughing at her pain. Once she had her way, none of them would ever laugh again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character Death Be Warned!! Rebellion finally takes place!!

Within days Charles had read nearly every person in the asylum and village, he and Erik sorted through the pertinent information and presented it to Moira. She and Erik made a surprisingly functional team when it came to tactical planning and had formed a tentative partnership.

Alex had been working on feeling out his brother to see if he’d be amenable to help, but he was skittish about the subject and troublingly evasive about his reasons for joining the cult.

Charles was also unable to read his mind without the other man knowing, whether it was as side effect of his mutation or someone had taught him mental blocks, he couldn’t say and didn’t dare give himself away by trying to dig deeper.

“I wish Scott would come to our side, or at least tell us where he stands,” Alex gave a frustrated sigh. “He’s smart, like _really_ smart and good at stuff like this.” He gestured to encompass their small planning session. “ He was going to follow our dad into the air force you know?” he said, a bit shamefaced.

 _They should have assigned Moira to **him**. They’d be perfect for each other. _ He thought gloomily.

Charles was ready to discard that thought as simple self pity until something struck him. If Alex’s recollections of his brother were correct, even taking out the hero worship, then Scott _would_ have been a better match for Moira. They seemed to be of similar temperament and were far closer in age.

By all rights Scott and Moira should have been placed together. Scott was still unassigned but had been at the facility for longer than anyone knew.

Something didn’t add up, he smiled at the thought. They’d found the fracture in Shaw’s careful hierarchal structure. Now they just needed to apply pressure until it shattered.

~~

“Henry.” Raven said with a wide smile, blonde and cheery and looking more pregnant that she actually did. She thought the sight of a rounded belly might soften him up. It had been a few days since her last visit and he usually went a bit stir crazy without regular visits.

By this point he’d be eager to serve her purpose

“Raven,” he said with a gentle smile, “I’m glad you stopped by.” He pulled her close for a quick kiss, letting his hands rest lovingly against her belly. She grit her teeth and allowed the intimacy for the last time she told herself.

“Henry, do you remember what you told me about the first serum you created? The side effects it produced?” she asked sweetly.

“Yes,” he frowned at the memory. “I do it was a complete failure, caused the mutation to completely consume the host. I basically inverted it to create the functioning serum we use on non compliant recruits. Why do you ask?”

“I was wondering if you could make me a dose of something similar?”

“What? Why?! Raven no; we don’t know what it could do to you or the baby! If you want a cure we have to wait until it’s born!” he fretted.

She hid a sneer at his assumption; she’d never give up her mutation, not in a million years. But this fool would never accept that, just as he’d never accept himself.

She gave him an understanding look, “Oh I know that, darling. I would never risk the safety of our child,” at least that was true, she consoled herself. “It’s not for me, it’s for Azazel. He suspects something and I’m scared he’ll tell Shaw. We have to get him out of the way, or all of this has been for nothing!” She said ardently.

Hank paused and looked her over slowly; she’d been acting so strange lately. Coming and going at all hours. Moods all over the place, he felt a shiver go down his spine. Something wasn’t right, but damned if he could name it.

“Raven, with a mutation like his, that could be murder,” he said softly.

She tilted her chin and eyed him warily, “So? I thought you wanted us to be together. I thought you’d do _anything_ to make that happen!”

“I do! I will!” he said defensively. “But we have to think of the outcome. If we kill him, Shaw will have our heads, so much of his plan depends on Azazel’s teleportation! I agree that we have to do something about Azazel! But we need Shaw on our side for that to happen!” he placated her, hands raised in front of him.

She paced a tight circle, skin rippling between forms as she ground her teeth audibly, not responding to anything he’d said.

“Raven?” he asked cautiously, jumping back as she snapped towards him with a yellow eyed glare.

“What’s your plan to win Shaw? How soon can it be ready?” She growled.

He paled at the intensity in her eyes, that internal alarm blaring louder every moment. He hesitated for a long moment.

It was perfectly clear to him that this was a life defining moment in time, like his defection from the CIA and choosing not to inject himself with the initial formula for his serum. Both moments had hinged on Raven, this one would too but somehow it felt different, more momentous even than turning his back on his government and his country.

If he went down this road with her, there was no going back. But love makes all men fools and Henry knew he was no better. “It is ready, Raven. We can enact it whenever you like,” he said meekly, already regretting his choice.

Her skin rippled again, she flickered wildly to his form then to Dr. Xavier for a long moment. She breathed steadily until she was calm and blue once more.

“Then now. We do it now.” _And we make them all pay_.

~~

“Ready?” Charles whispered late one seemingly unexceptional afternoon.

“As I’ll ever be,” Erik said tightly.

“Alright, they’re clear,” he said. Emma and Azazel having left for their recruitment assignment, them leaving the compound was their cue to begin Operation Takedown.

Charles sent out a signal to the rest of the team, waking their tasks from where he’d hidden them in their subconscious minds so that Frost wouldn’t find them unless she conducted a thorough search.

He waited until he received an answer from each member of their team which consisted entirely of them, Alex, Moira, and a grateful Armando.

He nodded to Erik who lifted his arms and unlocked a series of specific doors in the compound, swinging them open with silent efficiency.

“Where’s Shaw?”

Charles frowned in concentration. “He’s in his quarters with Raven and Hank but-“

“Good then the lab is unguarded,” they made their way to the labs at a dead run, Erik clearing the door first and moving to the massive wall sized computer that managed their collars. He quickly powered them down and felt Charles’s full strength telepathy press against this mind for the first time as his own body flooded with rightness as metal, electricity, and magnetism itself came back into his power.

Charles beamed at him, “Armando is set! Alex and Moira are on the move and Angel is out like a light!” he announced proudly.

Erik smiled at his partner, “the others?” he asked, referring to the other collared mutants unexpectedly finding their powers available again and their doors wide open.

“Wondering what’s going on, but they’ll find out soon enough.”

“Let’s get you outside,” Erik said grimly.

By the time they’d made it to the outdoor instillation that Hank had built to enhance telepathy, Moira was already inside powering it up.

“You’ve got this right?” Erik asked her shortly.

She quelled him with a look, “Charles gave it to me straight out of Hank’s head. I can do this.”

Charles pulled the helmet on with a moment of hesitation. This was the riskiest part of their plan; this machine could melt his mind, could destroy his telepathy, and could even kill him. But it was also the lynchpin of their success.

Erik looked on in thin lipped censure, but did nothing to stop him from placing it on his head or Moira from powering it up.

Charles gasped at the rush that flooded his mind, gripping the rail in front him as he was pulled into a vortex of minds. Human and mutant, vivid and mundane. It was wonderful, beautiful. And he was all powerful.

He put all the mutants loyal to Shaw to sleep in an instant. Making sure none of them fell or hurt themselves in the process. This was the opposite of a hostile takeover, and they wanted that to be clear.

He turned his attention to Alex and Armando who were busy running around collaring the unconscious mutants with the stash they’d found in Hank’s lab. They’d wake up bound to their own prison until the crew could decide what to do with them.

The mutants in the lower town he sleep walked into the asylum to be collared as well. It took time, a long time. Longer than he would have liked and certainly longer than Erik approved of. He performed a few more tasks before signaling that he was done.

By the time Moira powered down the machine he was trembling and unsteady on his feet.

“You did great Charles!” She said supportively as Erik caught him up in his arms, carrying him out of the installation and back towards the asylum. They stopped short at the sight of a tall man with sharp cheek bones and safety glasses blocking their way.

Moira darted behind Erik without a second glance as the metal bender went to wrench the goggles off his face.

“Wait!” Charles yelped wriggling to be set down which Erik valiantly ignored until he stopped trying.

Charles sighed, “He’s not with Shaw he’s with Frost! That’s why I left him awake, besides, he’d never hurt his brother.”

Moira peered out at that news even as Erik looked skeptical, “I don’t like the look of him,” he growled.

“Feelings mutual,” goggles sneered.

“Scott this is Erik, Erik, Scott. Moira I believe you and Scott have met?”

“Yes hi.” She said stiffly, looking between all of them like they were about to rumble.

“Moira,” Scott graced her with a genuine smile. “You’ve made my brother very happy.”

She had the grace to blush at that and returned his look with a hesitant smile of her own, "thank you."

“What do you mean with Frost not Shaw?” Erik demanded impatiently. Mind alert with _worry for Charles and the baby, plan going wrong, where was Shaw?_

**Poof.**

They startled at the sound to see Emma and Azazel standing in a cloud of dissipating smoke.

Erik set Charles down and stood as a barrier between Moira and Charles and the other three mutants.

“What the hell is going on here?” he demanded angrily, arms akimbo. Those two weren’t supposed to be back for several days and by then they'd have everything under control.

“Charles called us back; he saw my plan in Scott’s mind and decided to include us in yours. Thank you for that by the way.” She winked at Charles.

“I wondered what you were up to and why I couldn’t read Scott’s mind,” Charles shrugged. “When I was hooked in I could get past the blocks you taught him no problem. After that it was the work of a moment.” He leaned heavily and tiredly against Moira, worn to the bone from stretching his telepathy further than ever before after not having its full use for months.

“We can handle it from here darlin’” Emma began before her eyes glazed momentarily. “What the hell?”

Charles gasped as well, “Raven!”

Azazel jerked to attention, his passive amusement at the nights events vanishing in an instant, “Where is she?” he demanded sharply.

“Erik, reboot the system, my sleep command is wearing off,” Charles said a touch frantically, attention drawn from the teleporters question by slowly waking minds.

“First things first, I believe you asked for these?” Scott held out the keys to their collars with a wry grin, tossing them to Erik who was only too happy to put them to good use.

“Should have led with that,” he grumbled, unlatching Charles’s collar then his own before waving his hands to the sounds of a generator starting up.

“Oh my god!” Emma cried, Scott rushing to her side to hold her up as she staggered in place.

What is it?” Moira demanded, concerned and more than a little confused by this turn of events.

“Sebastian!”

“He’s dying!” Charles finished for her.

Erik lunged for Azazel, clasping his arm just as he teleported away leaving the other four on the lawn outside the telepathy installation in the growing twilight.

~~

“What am I supposed to do with this information boy? Do you think you’re so indispensable? You’re so _necessary?_ ” Shaw sneered cruelly. “Do you think she loves you? Did you know the only thing she asked, other than to be paired with her _precious Charles_ was _not_ to be paired with _you_?” he chortled at the devastated look on Henry’s face.

The young scientist turned to Raven, “Is that true?”

“Don’t lose sight of our goal Henry!” She snarled, blue and vicious.

“What is our goal?! What is your purpose in all this?!” he demanded angry and humiliated.

“Didn’t you hear? To be with Dr. Xavier. Her childhood sweetheart and brother if I’m not mistaken,” Shaw shrugged, unimpressed “To each his own.”

“However if what you’re telling me is true then both of you are traitors to our organization and our cause. This sort of infighting brings down empires every time and I won’t have it,” he said softly.

“Raven, you’ll be spared of course until your child is born. The sins of the father you know. Henry, collar her.” He said absently, moving quickly to grasp her arm in an unforgiving grip, forcing her to her knees as she struggled wildly against his hold, but she couldn’t pull away from his super human strength.

Raven blanched periwinkle, “Hank-”

He pursed his lips and ruthlessly collared her with the first finished prototype he’d presented to Shaw which was sitting on the large oak desk that took up one corner of the opulent room.

Shaw suddenly released her arm with a sharp intake of air and stumbled back.

Raven screamed as the collar suddenly buzzed to life, trapping her in her blue form. For the first time in her life she couldn’t shift.

“McCoy,” Shaw stuttered, hands shaking as he fell to his knees, “What?”

“I have the antidote. I dosed your drink when I made it while you and Raven were talking. It was going to be a power play for _us._ ” He gave a bestial snarl in Raven’s frightened, tear streaked face.

“I gave up everything for you!” he screamed. “Everything!! And for what? So you could make a fool of me?! Did everyone know?!”

“What have you done to me?” Shaw rasped, pale and grey, shaking to the point of convulsions.

“I inverted your mutation,” he said blankly. “It works differently on everyone so you’ll likely implode.” He said over his shoulder, not even bothering to look at the dying man.

“Help me,” Shaw moaned. “You said…antidote.”

“That was to make you more amenable to my requests, but now I want _nothing_. If I cure you, you’ll just kill me anyway.” He said voice completely flat.

“I love you Raven. I love you,” he said again and again as though she only needed to hear it to understand.

Her lips curled in disdain for the man who had betrayed her. “You mean nothing to me you traitor! You’re nothing! _You’ll never be Charles!_ ” She shrieked, lunging at him fingers curled, ready to shred his face.

He caught her easily, trapping her hands behind her with no real effort. She writhed madly in his grasp, weeping and struggling to get away.

“I hate you! I hate you!” She cried, spitting in his face.                                                   

He slapped her hard across the face splitting her lip and leaving blood dripping down her chin.

She stopped struggling and gazed up at him in shock before reeling back and head butting him with all her might. He howled and let her go, stumbling back as blood spurted from his nose.

Shaw rolled onto his back, bloody pink froth foaming at the corners of his lips as his ribs began to cave in and his skin sucked against his bones.

He was clearly trying to scream, but no sound could escape his withered lips.

**Poof.**

Erik fell to his knees after his first conscious teleportation, trying to hold his gorge.

“Sebastian!” Azazel cried in shock at the frightening sight of the once vibrant man reducing to a skeleton before their very eyes.

Erik ran to Raven who had fallen to the floor spitting blood, still trying to crawl vengefully towards a devastated, weeping Hank.

He held her tightly from behind not letting her go no matter how she struggled. “Calm down!” he cried.

“Charles!!” he called aloud. 

Raven tensed further at the sound of his name on Erik's lips and redoubled her efforts to get free.

“You have no right! You have no right to say his name!! I love him! He’s mine! He’s MINE!!” she sobbed frantically before suddenly going limp in his arms.

_Thank you._

_It was for the best._ Charles said sadly, monitoring them as Erik carefully laid her unconscious form on one of the plush couches lining the walls.

“McCoy,” Sebastian hissed, raising one emaciated hand towards the broken young man kneeling in a puddle of his own blood, cupping his broken nose and crying his heart out.

Azazel looked down at his dying boss and gave him a crisp nod. He could do him one last favor.

 **Poof.** He vanished from Shaw’s side and reappeared at Henry’s

 **Poof.** They both disappeared.

 **Poof.** He reappeared after a moment, sans Henry; they heard an echoing scream followed by a resounding thunk then silence. It was over.

Erik and Azazel stood side by side, watching as Shaw sucked in a long, whistling breath, seizing wildly as his skin cracked and gave way, turning to ash then dust as his bones and marrow followed suit.

It was a slow, painful process for which the man was clearly conscious until the very end.

Erik relished every moment. Looking at Azazel, he suspected the other man did as well, though his reasons were his own.

 _Erik?_ Charles asked softly.

 _It’s done, as long as you’re sure about Frost, we’re free._ Erik said triumphantly.

 _I’m sure_ , Charles sighed tiredly in his mind, sounding more relieved than Erik had ever heard him. _Everyone loyal to him has been subdued, but most aren’t militant anyway. Those like us are just happy to be free._

“Come,” Azazel said sharply, carefully lifting a still sleeping Raven into his arms and allowing Erik to grab his shoulder.

 _Come back down, this is just the beginning._ Erik couldn’t help but agree.

~~

"I haven't been with Shaw in nearly a year," Emma began as soon as the factions were settled to hash out their future.

"But you _are_ pregnant?" Alex asked, confused.

"It's Scott's," she blushed happily, glancing at her lover coyly from beneath her lashes and ignoring the groups shocked silence. "I just let Shaw think we were still together, a bit of mental sleight of hand."

Scott gave her a warm smile and slid his arm around her waist before cutting in. "We've been planning a slow coup. We we're sure what to do once McCoy started with the collars and testing the babies for mutations before they were born." he frowned. "That escalated our plans, but we couldn't figure out how to take out Shaw and all the rest of his loyal followers. Emma had a good feeling about Charles and wanted to win his trust slowly, see if we could bring him around. But you guys beat us to the punch." he said begrudgingly.

"Snooze ya lose," Alex shrugged smugly, draping his arm over Moira possessively. Clearly pleased to have gotten one over on his brother.

"How long were you willing to wait?" Erik asked harshly, still not forgiving the two for his long confinement.

"Come on Erik, you said not all of Shaw's plan was bad, don't be too hard on them because they have patience," Charles said, clearly exhausted and more than willing to forgive if not forget.

"Easy to be patient when you're on the other side of the bars," he insisted stubbornly.

"Darlin' we all want the same thing!" Emma insisted. "A safe place for out kind to flourish, now I may not have agreed with all his ways but Sebastian had _vision_! He was in talks with world leaders to found our own state. We _own_ this patch of land now. With all his money going towards the right things we can accomplish so much!"

Erik rolled his eyes at her earnest pronouncement, "Fine, whatever as long as we're not still assigning people and forcing them to terminate pregnancies..."

"No, that was all Sebastian and Henry," Emma cut in softly.

"Poor boy had his head in the clouds about so many things," Moira chimed in sadly, remembering their days together at the CIA, and the gaps Charles and Emma had filled in about the last moments of his life.

They shared a moment of silence for the two casualties of their nearly bloodless coup until Armando spoke up softly, "So what do we do now?"

"I think...whatever we want," Charles said quietly, a slow smile spreading across his face as possible futures flickered through his mind a mile a minute. For the first time in a long time, the future looked bright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me!! Next chapter is the last chapter! Let me know if there are any pressing questions you need answered!! I'll try to close the gaps on my own but any comments are always welcome!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End!! Closure for all!!

Erik was nervous, not that he would admit it but he’d carried Charles back to their shared room the night before when the exhausted telepath had finally succumbed to sleep as their meeting dragged on into the night.

He was currently curled around his slight lover, hands resting possessively on his waist. He rather thought this might be the last time he’d ever get to hold the smaller man like this and he wanted to make the most of it while he could.

Just as the thought passed his mind, he felt Charles’ telepathy flicker from a dull pulse to an active jolt as bright blue eyes fluttered open.

_Erik?_

_Yes, Charles, I’m here._ He said immediately.

_That happened? It worked?_

_Yes to both, we’re free and in charge of the compound_.

Erik felt a rush of _relief/joy/acceptance_ flood his mind as Charles turned in his arms. He smiled up at him sunnily, melting Erik’s heart with his sweetness.

 _I love you._ He thought quietly. “We did it, you were amazing, Charles. You saved us all.” He said aloud.

Charles’ eyes shimmered with tears at his kind words before he squeezed them shut. “Not all.”

Erik pulled him close to his chest and let him cry softly against his chest. Emma had been clear that both of them had felt Hank and Shaw die and that Charles would have felt it more keenly as his telepathy was both more powerful then hers and had been recently overtaxed.

Erik carefully soothed him with light touches and soft words, unable to hide his surprise when Charles tilted his head to catch his lips in a desperate kiss.

His lack of response caused Charles to pull away in embarrassment, but Erik didn’t let him get far.

“I’m sorry, I thought maybe-” _You’d want me._ “I didn’t mean to assume-”

Erik smiled at the accidental projection and cradled Charles close again despite his slight struggles to create distance between them.

“I do want you Charles, but you’re so young and you’ve been through so much recently. How can you know what you want after all this?” Erik asked seriously, gesturing between the two of them and encompassing their surroundings as well.

Charles graced him with an indignant frown. “I may be young but we’ve all been through a lot and have a lot of big decisions ahead of us. And you and I still want each other and are stuck together regardless unless…unless you’ve changed your mind about me and the baby,” he faltered, face paling as the idea struck.

Erik was quick to put an end to his worries, “No, never darling, I’m sorry I worried you. It’s just-” _You’re so young and beautiful_. “You have so much potential, so much to offer the world. You don’t want to be bound to," _a broken old killer_. “Me.” He finished lamely, acutely aware that Charles had likely heard all of his internal dialogue.

“Actually you’ll find that I do want to be _stuck with you_ as you put it. You’re amazing, Erik and so what if you’re older than I? I think we owe it to ourselves to at least try, it-it seems that we want the same thing?” he finished softly, gazing intently into his partners eyes.

Erik hesitated for only a moment before nodding slowly, “I want you by my side, for however long you’ll stay,” he rasped sadly. Charles heard the unspoken acknowledgement that no one ever stayed, his family, his parents, and even his wife. Willing or no, the end result was the same, Erik left behind alone and unloved.

Charles vowed then and there to prove him wrong, but only time would be able to heal the deep wounds in his lover’s soul. Actions speak louder than words and he had years worth of actions planned to show Erik just how wonderful life and love could be.

They leaned in at the same time to share their first kiss as free men, ready to begin their lives anew.

~~

Charles held his sister close and slowly left her mind. Emma had been right in her assessment that Raven’s love for him was a foundational construct in her mind. In fact it was the only one left standing.

Without her relational orbit to Charles she had nothing to tether her to reality. They’d decided as a group to allow her to live in her mind, in a place where she and Charles could live happily together for all of their days.

In all the months of her pregnancy she’d never been able to grasp the fact that Charles was not her lover, did not return her affection.

Twice she’d attacked Erik, and once she’d gone for Azazel.  She never mentioned Henry again after they explained what had happened to him in Shaw’s suite.

Raven never referenced her children at all. After her mental break she seemed to think that they were a part of the reason Charles wouldn’t be with her. She resented them with cold malice and refused to nurse or hold them once they were born.

Charles gazed down at her sleeping form. She was still collared and always would be, not that she’d know it.

He’d made her fantasy world real in her mind and she would live in it safe and happy, no threat to herself or others, cared for in the waking world by a personal nurse to see to her comfort and well being.

The twins she’d borne, a boy and a girl were both blue. The boy, Kurt deep cobalt with a mimicry of his mothers scales and a tail, was clearly Azazel’s child. The girl, Vanessa, on the other hand appeared to have been sired by Henry which Charles awkwardly assured them was possible considering the nature of their relationship at the time of conception.

She was baby blue with a tuft of white hair and eerily smooth skin and could already shift forms into small animals and other babies, her personal favorite seemed to be her twin.

Charles had worried that the red man would want nothing to do with her and would separate the twins, but he’d surprised them all by treating both children as his own. “They may be,” he’d said with a prosaic smile, cradling a babe in each arm as Christopher, his foster son, perched lightly on his shoulder, gazing at them in wide wonder.

The only surprise left was how good a father he’d turned out to be.

Charles stroked her hair back from her peaceful face and pressed a kiss to her brow, “I do love you Raven, I wish you could see that,” he choked out through his tears before lifting his heavily pregnant frame to his feet and heading out of the room where Erik waited in the hall to give them privacy for their final goodbye.

~~

**Five years later.**

“Daddy! Daddy! Look!!” Erik squinted through the tropical sun glinting off the ocean waves to see the sandcastle his daughter was industriously building with the dubious “help” of her younger brother.

“Looks great darling!” He called back proudly.

“It _looks_ like a misshapen pile of sand,” Charles corrected quietly enough for the children not to hear over the roar of the waves and the laughter of the families frolicking in the surf.

Erik shot him a censorious look as he checked his camera for grit before crouching and lining up a nice shot of the kids digging in the wet sand.

Erik sneakily turned the camera on the brunette, capturing a close up shot of him basking in the sun, wide sunglasses on his face, freckles dotting his rosy, sun kissed cheeks.

“How does it live up to your dreams?” he asked happily.

Charles grinned up at him, “It doesn’t! This is a million times better!”

They were finally on their long promised trip to the Grecian Isles, and the kids loved every second of it, though not more than their parents.

“I don’t want to go back!” Charles groaned playfully, pulling Erik down to lounge with him on their spread blanket.

“Yes you do, and soon you’ll be showing too much for a human beach anyway.”

Charles shrugged and thought it over. Their little country was well on its way to being recognized by the U.N. and their population was booming since they’d gone public two years prior in a sympathetic piece featured in Time magazine. Mutants from all over the world of every race and religion were flocking to them, and were often being recognized in their home countries as heroes and being given incentives to stay in the lands of their birth.

Of course it was not all sunshine and roses, and there was ample prejudice to go around. But they’d been well prepared for any eventuality before they revealed their presence to the world. There would be no mutant genocide, they'd see to that.

They were a superpower just based on their physical abilities, notwithstanding the technological leaps and bounds they’d made through Charles recruiting the best and brightest in their fields to join their ranks, some from right under SHIELD who Erik was startled to realize considered them an ally.

No one was allowed into their inner workings without an open mind sweep by Charles or Emma. They’d caught a HYDRA infiltrator early on and wiped her mind before sending secure word to Stark and Carter to clean house.

Charles was expecting a lucrative contract offer to come read the staff and recruits to come through soon. Erik loved holding out for more money.

“I like not needing it but having it anyway,” he’d explained once to an inquisitive Charles.

“The money or the power over them?” he’d teased playfully.

“Both,” Erik had laughed brightly.

Just when he was beginning to remember how to be carefree Charles always pushed him to the next level.

They lounged quietly in the sun, basking in the warmth and beauty of the day until Wesley, their eldest, caused a stir by playing metal detector actually without having one.

Charles groaned at the look of unmitigated pride that came over Erik as he decided they should make a timely retreat to their rented villa.

“Get the kids, I’m starving anyway,” he stood and began collecting their items and folding the blanket.

Jean, just one year younger than her elder brother happily collected her toys and their youngest (for the time being) David and headed over once she saw him preparing to leave.

 _Mama David is hungry_. She projected softly, David following suit with a feeling of hunger and thirst all but consuming Charles for a moment before he settled the boy with a tickle to his plump belly.

_And how about you sweetheart?_

_Me too!_ She agreed happily.

 _Let’s get a head start on Daddy and Wes?_ He offered cheerily.

 _Okay!_ She beamed, catching his free hand in her tiny one and trailing along at his side. He couldn’t believe she was already four. He’d mist up over it if he wasn’t already expecting again.

Eventually he’d come to agree with Erik and Shaw that their population did need a boost so why not continue the initiative? Only for the willing of course, no more assignments or blood tests to determine mutant status. No forced abortions.

It turned out they’d overthrown Shaw just in time as both children Moira had birthed since the coup showed all the signs of being human. However they were still young so time may change things, but it was terrifying to think what might have been had they not killed the masterminds behind the program.

Charles secretly suspected the Summers brothers of having a competition. Emma had given birth to three girls, her second pregnancy having resulted in twins. Moira had given birth to boys on two separate occasions.

While he hadn’t gone peeking in their heads, he thought each brother was trying to have one of the opposite genders to throw of their average. He honestly didn’t want to know, so he hadn’t gone looking. Emma’s exasperation was explanation enough.

Charles thought jealously of Angel who’d eventually realized Janos’ undying affection and returned it with shy delight. That is, once Armando kindly released her from their assignment to find someone who wanted the same things in life.

He’d gone back home for a time but returned to them willingly once his new wife, a human immigrant from Wakanda, gave birth to a baby with straight white hair that made it rain each time she cried. They fit right in like he’d never left.

Angel on the other hand had been pregnant for all of four months then laid _eggs_ of all things, thereby missing out on the wonder and delight that was vaginal birth. It was ridiculous and absurdly unfair.

And he was stupidly eager to do it again and meet their next one, maybe their last but it was too soon to tell.

 _Are you going to have two babies like Auntie Emma?_ Jean spoke into his mind _._ He shuddered at the thought; one at a time was hard enough.

“I don’t think so sweetie but we’ll have to wait and see. It’s a surprise like if the baby is a boy or a girl.”

She nodded sagely like she understood all things, sometimes he wondered if she did. David suddenly let go of her hand and sat his fat little rump on a mound of sand like he had no intention of ever leaving. He stared up at them smugly, like he knew exactly what an inconvenience he was being.

Jean pouted, he was too fat for her to carry easily and Charles had his hands full with their beach gear.

“Daddy!!” She called, squinting of into the light. Erik materialized like a genie every time he heard that magic word from her lips Charles thought affectionately as his husband appeared at his side in an instant.

Erik took in the scene with a smile, quickly lifting David up onto his shoulders to grip his close cropped hair. The baby squealed with delight, momentary fit forgotten.

“Hi mama!!” Wesley pressed his face to Charles’ leg, using it to wipe his snot like his mother was an oversized handkerchief.

Charles sighed and decided to let it slide, “Hello darling,” he gently ruffled his son’s floppy hair. “Everyone ready to go?”

 _As we’ll ever be_. Erik leaned in with that look in his eye and pressed a quick kiss to smiling red lips before leading them back up the beach to the villa and into the rest of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Please let me know of any questions you have that I did not answer!! You all are the best!! Comments are love XOXO!!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to overcome my desperate writers block!! Please let me know if you see any crazy typos or plot holes and I will love you forever!! Comments are love XOXO!!


End file.
